Grief Stricken
by Laurenke1
Summary: Elanie, the mother of Legolas is killed on her flight for the Grey Havens. Now Legolas and Thranduil are left alone to deal with the Grief and try to stay true to each other. AU Warning. Slash in later chapters between Thranduil and Glorfindel
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: This is my new story. It is about Legolas's mother Elanie sailing to the Undying Lands and how Thranduil and Legolas deal with it. Let's begin.**

* * *

_After the last Alliance, a young Thranduil went back to Greenwood. He came back with half of the Elves that had left. Not much later, he took up the throne as the only heir of Orphir. He married an Elf-Maiden from Rivendell. _

_When they were married for 300 years, she was taken captive and the Orcs tormented her nearly to death. Thranduil saved her and he took her to Lady Galadriel who healed her, yet her mind remained scarred. When Elanie traveled to the Grey Havens, she was consumed with the desire to sail, what held her back was that she was expecting her first and only child, Legolas. _

_After Legolas was born, it was only 300 years later that Elanie left her husband and child for the Grey Havens and never to return to Middle Earth ever again. This is the tale of Thranduil and Legolas trying to cope with Elanie leaving. _

* * *

Elanie looked at the form of the sleeping form of her only son. She smiled before she turned around to face her husband. "You will take good care of him, won't you?" She asked looked to be reassured.

"Of course, I will. Have you no faith in me?" Thranduil joked, while his blue eyes sought out the grey ones of his wife.

"Yes, I do, Meleth. You do understand?" Elanie asked.

"I do not know, Elanie. I do not understand why you have to leave. You have everything here. A loving husband, a sweet child and people that love you and need your guidance. Not to mention us, we need you." Thranduil whispered, looking at her.

"I know you do but the memory of what the Orcs did does not fade in time. Only the green shore of Valinor can heal me. I will be with my family. You must understand. My two Greenleafs are strong enough to make it without me. You have changed Thranduil ever since you came back from Mordor. I know the memory lives on in you."

"But it is not so strong that I leave the people who need me." Thranduil hissed.

Elanie took a step back and said. "I know you do not approve of this. But you must understand. I will leave at first light, Thranduil without your consent or with it."

"I am sorry, I need you, Meleth. But why can you not see it?"

"I know you need me. But you know what the Orcs did to me. You know I will never be the same. Just promise me that you will take good care of Legolas and yourself." Elanie said while pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She turned around when she heard the screams of her son tear through the silent of the night.

"Hush now, Legolas. It will be fine. Go back to sleep my little baby. You mother and father are here now." Elanie whispered to her little one.

Legolas looked at her through his blue eyes and asked. "Why do you have to leave, mommy?"

Elanie was taken back by the question and answered. "Who said I was leaving?"

"The trees do. They mourn your loss." Legolas whispered, cuddling up to his mother.

"They are wrong. I am only leaving for a little while and not more. Your father will take care of you, sweetheart." Elanie smiled while she stroked his soft blond hair.

Legolas nodded and answered. "But Ada is not as sweet as you and does not have so much time for me."

"I will make time for you, my little leaf. Do not worry, your mother will not leave us." Thranduil said while sitting down next to his son and looked at his wife, daring her to say something different.

"I have to go for now, go back to sleep, Legolas and do not forget that I love you." Legolas nodded while his mother kissed him and left the room. When his son was asleep, Thranduil left the room after his wife.

"I love you and hate you for doing this, do you know that." Thranduil said while saying goodbye to his wife.

"I love you to, take care." Elanie said and mounted her horse. She blew his a kiss and Thranduil looked at her retreating back with tears in his eyes. He missed her already.

Not much later, the cries of a lost Elfling ran through the palace.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Ada

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the review. Okay I will try to do as you told me. Changing Legolas's age to 30 years so it is not 300 years but it will be 30 years. Lets begin.**

* * *

Thranduil turned away from the gates he had stood for so long looking at. Walking back into the palace, he went straight into his room. After washing himself and standing in front of his mirror, he noticed that something was not quite right. It was so quite, almost to quit. Normally the palace would be busy with cries from outside or from inside and his advisers demanding his attention for something, Legolas would usually show up to beg his Adar to play with him. Then Thranduil noticed that he had not seen the little Elfling since yesterday eve.

Signing he put the brush down. He looked to the door that led to the hallway when a loud screaming was heard. "Ada, please let me see my Ada."

"Be quit, little one. The King needs to be alone right now. He does not need his son to bug him and crave for his attention." Thranduil heard one of his advisers' say.

"What do you mean?" Legolas's broken and strained voice asked. "I mean that the king does not have any time for you, he is grieving right now and you better leave him alone. The king does not want to be disturbed and least of all by you."

"But Naneth made Ada promise…" Legolas began only to be cut of what sounded like a blow to the cheek. Thranduil flinched and felt his heart explode with rage. He could only image what Legolas was thinking right now. Soft footsteps were running past his chamber but before Thranduil could move, they had already passed.

"Lindeon." Thranduil called through the door. The door opened and his first adviser came walking in. "Yes, my Lord." He asked with a bow.

"Am I good king?" Thranduil asked, feeling 1000 years older. "Yes, my lord, you are the best king that anybody can wish for."

"Do you think I am a good father?" Thranduil asked next, advancing towards Lindeon. "I am sure you are a very good father to the little prince, my lord." Lindeon answered while bowing again.

"Then why do you feel the need to make me look like a bad one." Thranduil said, his rage showing in his face.

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"I am an Elf, you forget that my ears are as good as anybody's in the palace. My son did not need punishment for anything he had done and least of all for the things he said when he speaks truth. If somebody punishes my son, it will be me and not somebody who does no have any idea what it is like for a child to lose his mother and needing his Ada so badly. You will go now and I will not be disturbed for the rest of the day save Legolas. Is that understood." Thranduil said while he turned around and walked out of the room, straight to his son's room.

Thranduil stopped in front of it. His son's silent cries were heard through the door. After Thranduil opened the door and stepped into the room, he found that his son was nowhere in sight. "Legolas, my son, are you here. Come to me, please?" Thranduil called while sitting down on the bed.

He could sense the child still in the room but he did not want to scare him by chasing him. "Seas (please), my son, come to me. I wish to speak with you."

Silent footfall and a soft flop on the bed behind him told him that Legolas had come out of hiding. Thranduil turned around and found Legolas look at him with red eyes from crying and a red mark on his cheek. "Uma, Adar? (Yes, father.) Legolas murmured.

"Come here, my son." Thranduil said while putting his feet up on the bed. Legolas moved a bit closer to him. Thranduil signed and pulled his son in his arms. "I love you, Legolas, more then you will ever know. I know it is hard to lose your Naneth like this but if I could make her stay I would have done so. But I guess that you just have to make due with me." And a single tear escaped the King's eye.

"Don't cry, Ada. I love you, I will be a good boy, I promise." Legolas answered his father while planting a kiss on his cheek. Thranduil smiled and answered. "You are already a great and a precious young Elfling. Don't lose your innocents, Legolas. Now why don't you go and play, alright."

Legolas nodded and jumped out of his father's arms. Thranduil stood up and walked out of the room, leaving his son alone to play.

* * *

That night when Thranduil was almost asleep, the King heard his bedroom door open and somebody walked in. Footsteps stopped by the bed and a small voice said. "Ada, can I sleep here tonight? I am scared that you are going to leave just like Naneth did."

Thranduil turned around and looked over. Legolas was standing there in his pajamas with his teddy bear clenched in his arms. Thranduil threw back the blankets and a happy Legolas jumped into his father's arms. He soon heard the soft breathing of his son turn into deep breaths; the Elfling had fallen asleep. Thranduil smiled and his eyes glanced over while the dreams of the Elves overtook him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. new grief

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas just post them. Let's begin.**

"My Lord, there is an urgent messing from Elrond of Rivendell." The counsel said to Thranduil when he walking into the throne room. "Yes, what is it?" Thranduil answered, wondering what on earth Elrond wanted to tell him.

"It is about Queen Elanie…" The counselor said, sharing a look with the other people. Thranduil got a sick feeling in the put of his stomach before he looked upon the counselor once more. "He said that she passed through Lorien but she was harmed by the Orcs. She was hardly breathing when they found her. Yet she did not want to return or to stay behind. She was nearly crazy about reaching the Grey Havens. Word has reached us, that she has passed."

Thranduil's brow furred before he said. "What do you mean? Explain yourself at once."

"My Lord, your wife, queen Elanie is dead. She was poised by the Orcs, I am sorry." The counselor finished. "Dead? She cannot be dead. She left for Valinor. She cannot have passed into the Halls of Mandos." Thranduil answered the grief in his voice becoming evident.

"She is dead, my Lord. Lord Elrond sends word to us. Please do not be mad at me. You have to make a decision, my lord. To send the body of your wife over the sea into Valinor, where she might be reborn again or to keep her here and bury her."

Thranduil's head seemed to explode. His heart cried for his lost soul mate. She was lost to him forever, could he risk it? Could he send her to Valinor and wait for her to be reborn again? And how was he going to tell Legolas? The little Elfling had been so brave for the past few weeks, could he ask this of his son?

"Leave me, all of you. I do not wish to see anybody today, send Legolas to the royal bedchamber." Thranduil commanded, while he stormed out of the room. He felt himself nearly being driving crazy with grief.

He banged the bedroom door and tossed a vase through the room. Everything inside reminded him of Elanie. "How can you do this? First you leave me for the Havens and now you do not even wait for me in the fair shores of Valinor? How can you do this to me, Elanie? Why did I let you go? Why did I not stop you? Meleth-nin, seas, come back to me, do not go where I cannot follow. I am sorry, I swore to let you go and I did. Do not do this to me? How can I wait so long for you and risk the change of you being reborn? What if you are not, what am I going to do? Elanie, come back." Thranduil raged before he collapsed on the bed and cried for his lost wife.

Legolas slowly opened the door to his father's bedroom. He was surprised to see his father lying on his stomach on the bed. The Elven King's shoulders shook with grief. "Ada?" Legolas softly asked. He wondered if his father was mad at him. He had broken the vase in the hallway downstairs. "Ada, I am sorry I did not mean to break the vase downstairs. Please do not be mad at me. I will not do it again. Do not ask for the servant to hit me." Legolas started to say while tears streamed down his cheeks. His back and stomach hurted him, the servant had not been gently with punishing him.

Thranduil had risen from the bed and walked over to Legolas. The child was crying openly now, Thranduil was not surprised to see his tears fall. It was strange that Legolas did not show any emotions towards anybody. Not tears even a smile. "Legolas, come here son." Thranduil softly commanded.

Legolas backend away from his father, afraid of getting hit for breaking the vase. "I am sorry, Atar. I will fix the vase but please do not hit me."

Thranduil looked confused. "What are you talking about, Legolas? Did I ever hit you?"

"No, Ada but the servants do and they say that when I cry, you will hit me or when I break things. " Legolas answered, he would love to be in his father's arms right now.

"They did what!" Thranduil snapped. Legolas nearly made a run for the door but his father came after him and took him in his arms and carried him off to the bed before he could escape. Legolas was trashing in his arms, trying to get to escape. He stiffened and hardly suppressed a cry when his father put him down on his back and placed his hand on the young Elfling's chest to keep him in place. Thranduil noticed the look on his son's face and sat down next to him before he helped the Legolas out of his tunic. Legolas's head was bowed in shame while Thranduil carefully looked at the red marks on his son's stomach and back.

"Who did this?" Thranduil asked. "Lindeon." Legolas answered while he crawled into his father's arms.

Thranduil swore before his heart clenched in grief, the dead of his wife and his Elfling's health were pressing hard on him. "Legolas, your naneth she is gone."

"I already knew that, Ada." Legolas answered his father while moving away from him.

"I mean, that she is really gone, my son. She is dead." Thranduil answered, tears falling down again. "No, she cannot be." Legolas nearly screamed and shaking his head before an exhausting Thranduil grabbed his son and placed him firmly on his lap and holding him there while Legolas's tears fell down into a steady flow.

Hours later, both father and son were lying in bed together. Thranduil had taken care of Legolas's wounds and removed his shirt for Legolas to wear. Legolas was sleeping on his father's chest and lulled to sleep by his father's steady heartbeat. Thranduil softly stroked his son's hair and asked the Valar to give him more time. He was still wondering how he could live without Elanie's presence in his life.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	4. I need you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please post some ideas for the two stories. Let's begin.**

* * *

"Naneth." The scream tore through the palace. Thranduil shot up in his bed, Legolas had a nightmare again. The rain and thunder kept him awake. The King signed and dropped back down on his back. He felt the familiar tears fall down his face again, he had gotten used to them in the past few weeks. "Elanie, why did you leave? If only I could go with you, ai Valar, please take me." He muttered, even his son did not bring him the joy he once thought.

Thranduil did not hear the door opening. He signed again, he had hurt Legolas yesterday when he told one of the servants that he wanted peace, he did not mean from Legolas. He should have known better and decided against better wishes to get up. His Elfling needed him and Thranduil decided to aid him.

Pulling a robe over his night tunic, he walked to his son's room, which was one hallway away from his room. He opened the door and found the bed empty. Frowning he made his way over the bathroom, again it was empty. Thranduil checked the closet, which once again proved empty. Thranduil got worried, his Elfling might just be in the palace but the Valar knew where he was. Thranduil walked over the small desk when he spotted a piece of paper in the moonlight. It appeared to be Legolas's handwriting.

_Adar, I am sorry I caused you so much grief. I am sorry I get nightmares and I will not bother you again. I think it is better that I leave since you said yesterday that you want peace. I am sorry, I am going to look for Naneth. Bye and I love you, Legolas._

Thranduil's eyes went wide before he shouted. "Guards! Prince Legolas is missing." He did not know what he was feeling but the guilt was overwhelming.

* * *

Legolas played with the idea of just going back to the palace but when he saw his father's grief filled eyes in his mind, he trusted forward. He held his small backpack close. It had some clothes and his favourite toys in it. He also had taken his toy bow and arrows just in case. He had not idea when he was going to go but as long as it was far away from his Adar so that he could not cause him any more grief.

Legolas tossed his wet hair out of his face and visibly flinched when thunder struck nearby. He was frightened but did not want to show it. He was not feeling so good, he felt tired and sick. But what was he going to do?

Legolas stumbled over an out sticking tree root. He nearly screamed in pain when he landed on his left arm and the bone snapped underneath of him. Crawling to his feet, he felt the tears come down his face once more. Yet he could not stop now. Holding his broken arm with his right hand, he stumbled forward.

After a few hours, he decided to stop; he felt lightheaded and could not fight the pain anymore. He climbed in a tree, nearly falling out and screaming in agony when his left arm hit the tree. Sitting securely on the branches, he put his head against the trunks and fell in a feverish sleep.

* * *

Thranduil was beyond himself. "Have you found him yet?" He asked all the passing guard. The sick feeling that something was bothering his Elfling was something Thranduil could not shake. Legolas had been missing for over 5 hours now and while the night was drawing to a close, the weather was not getting anything better. "I will go look for him." The King announced before strapping his bow to his back and mounting his horse.

One hour later, they were far into the woods. Thranduil was worried sick. The King strained his ears, trying to get any sounds from a missing Elves child. Looking up at the tree, Thranduil remembered Legolas might be hiding in a tree. Listening to the sounds of the tree, he made out something that the tree told him.

Following the guidance of the tree, Thranduil finally came to the tree Legolas was hiding in. "Go back to the palace. I will deal with this." Thranduil told the guards. They looked at him and Thranduil urched them on.

Dismounting his horse, he started walking. When under the tree, he saw the young prince fast sleep against the trunks of the tree. Legolas was holding his left arm, which was bent, into a strange angle while sweat was standing on his forehead.

Legolas opened one eye when he felt a comforting presence close by.Thranduil was standing underneath the tree. "Ada?" He asked frightened.

Thranduil smiled and held out his arms to the Elfling. Legolas shrank away from him. "No, Ada, I don't want to hurt you. Please go away." Legolas told him, while the pain came back in full force.

Thranduil's eyes flashed with hurt before he spoke in a stern voice to his son. "Now that is nonsence Legolas, I love you. Come here and let me take care of you. Come here, son, I did not mean what I said. Your Naneth is gone, I need you, Legolas, please do not leave me."

Legolas smiled before he began to crawl forward. The branch cracked and broke, causing Legolas to lose his balance. Thranduil got scared and Legolas remained seated. The prince was flushing with fever and Legolas found it harder to remain conscious. Legolas could no longer fight the darkness and began to fall. Thranduil nearly shouted when he saw Legolas fall out of the tree. Only fast Elven reflexes saved the prince from a certain death. Thranduil caught his small son in his arms; he crawled him to the chest and began to exam his arm. Thranduil concluded that his son's arm was broken and that a high fever was rising fast.

* * *

Thranduil remained seated with his son long after the healer had stopped working on the young prince. He had come so close to losing his young one. "Legolas, what is doing this to you?" Before the tears fell again, Thranduil became really sick of the tears.

Soon he felt a small hand brushing them away. Opening his eyes, the King looked straight into the brilliant blue eyes of Legolas. "You are awake." He finally manage to say.

Legolas did not answer but crawled into his father's lap where he felt asleep. Thranduil stroked his son's golden hair while he gently relaxed against the chair.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. archery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update but this will be a short chapter but let's begin. **

"Ada can you teach me archery?" Legolas asked softly while lying on his father's bed. "I don't know Legolas, I have a lot to do, son." Thranduil answered while he made sure he was presentable.

"Ada, please?" Legolas begged his father.

Thranduil smiled and then said. "I cannot just take the day off, son. I am a king, one day you will understand."

"But I have to learn how to defend myself and the kingdom. So somebody needs to teach me how to do it." Legolas reasoned.

"Fine, let me finish this counsel and then we can go." Thranduil said while he walked out of the room. Legolas grinned and started jumping on the bed out of sheer happiness. "Nay son, we don't jump on my bed." His father's voice warned him. A confused Legolas flipped down on his stomach.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Thranduil and Legolas made their way over to the archery fields. "Ada, can I shoot the target?" Legolas said, bouncing around.

Thranduil placed his hand on his son's head before he said. "No, my boy. Maybe later. I am frightened you might shoot me in my behind when you hold a bow."

Legolas nodded and then said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I will race you."

Thranduil smiled sadly and answered. "Go on, my son. I won't be long in coming." With that Legolas took off. If Thranduil had looked up, he could see his son's concerned glance towards him.

Thranduil didn't know what was binding him to the earth. His wife, the love of his life was gone. Why couldn't the Valar just take him and get it over with? He wished that he could just die, but what would happen to Legolas, he did not know.

* * *

After a little while he came to the archery fields. Legolas was trying to pick out a bow. He had managed to knock all the other bows over while he looked for one that was not to long so he could hold it. He soon found one and bounced over to his father.

"Look, Ada. I found one." He said in a happy voice. "I can see that, son."

Do you miss Naneth?" Legolas asked after little while.

"Yes, Legolas, I miss her very much." Thranduil softly said.

"I know, Naneth misses you too." Legolas said in a calm voice. "How do you know that?"

"She told me." Legolas answered.

Thranduil nodded before he gave his son a tight and brief hug. He then said. "Are you ready to be taught?"

Legolas nodded and father and son continued to spend the afternoon on the archery field. Something Legolas would continue to do so every time he was sad or in trouble.

**Here you go. I know it is short. But don't have much time. Please review. Let me know if Thranduil should fade or not. **


	6. Ada and son

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Anyway post some ideas, let's begin. **

"Ada, why can't you ever be there for me when I need you?" Legolas nearly screamed. Thranduil flinched before his anger took over and he said. "You have no idea how this feels, Legolas, when you lose your mate. She is gone and get used to it. I am your parent now and I don't care if you like it or not." Before he turned around and walked away.

If he had turned around, he would have seen the look of loss on Legolas's face. The young Elfling was too tired to care. Turned around, he felt sore. His father had not done anything with him lately. Legolas had pleaded with him, shouted and then now refused in cold anger.

Thranduil stormed out of the room and walked straight into his study. "Valar, Legolas do not demand so much attention from me." He muttered before he turned back to his work.

Legolas had fallen on his knee and he had come straight to his father but Thranduil had told him to go away. Thranduil tried to stop his thoughts from going to Elanie until he remembered something.

**: Flashback:**

"Meleth, the thing you need to know about little Elflings is no matter what, they always need you. Even if they are an adult but especially if something happens to one of the parents, they get so lost. They need all the help they can get. That makes them so special." Elanie had whispered on the night she knew she was carrying his child.

"I will promise that I will give this little one all I can give him or her, not matter what. The Valar may strike me down if I ever break that promise." Thranduil smiled at his wife before kissing her.

**: End flashback:**

"Ai no, what have I done?" Thranduil breathed before he jumped up. He could feel his weakened body protesting against the sudden movement. "Legolas, hold on. I am coming." He said before he stiffened his jaw and rushed to his Elfling's aid.

Legolas was sitting up in his tree. He was thinking about jumping down on to the floor. He did not think that somebody would miss him. He heard his father discuss with his advisor that it might be good for Legolas to be send to Elrond in Rivendell. He did not want to be separated from his father. "Naneth, why do you have to leave? You make Ada fade."

Legolas looked down when he heard hurrying footsteps coming up towards the tree. Soon his father came into view. Legolas could tell that he was angry. He jumped down and stood with his head bowed, fearing for another tongue lashing.

Thranduil felt his heart break when he saw his only son standing before him. "Ai, sweetheart, where did we go wrong?" He asked softly. Legolas kept his head bowed, not wanting to anger his father more.

Thranduil felt his body protesting against the strain he put on it, he had given in to much, he could not fade, if it wasn't for his kingdom then for Legolas he should stay. Slowly he sank down to his knees before forced a smile to his face and answered. "Come here, Legolas."

Obeying the Elfling edged closer. When he stood before his father, he looked down and his father's boots, not wanting to meet the King's empty gaze. Legolas was shivering, he felt the pain return to his knee.

"I hate Naneth." He said, catching Thranduil of guard. "I know you do, my son."

"I hate you too." Legolas answered, feeling angry once more.

"I know that too. The thing is I love you and I will never stop doing so. I love your Naneth more then life and she died so much I wanted to go with her, not caring about anybody else who might need me. So much I forgot the most important thing, you." Thranduil said.

"I love you too, Ada, I didn't mean what I said." Legolas said, shivering again. Thranduil pulled out his outset tunic, before he wrapped his tunic around Legolas. He pulled his son closer to him and said. "I want you to go to Rivendell."

Legolas stiffened and then jerked back before he said. "No, Ada, I am not going. I will not."

"You will not come with me?" The king asked.

"You are going with me?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, that was the plan." He answered, smiling for the first time. "Elrond can help us both." Thranduil answered, pulling his son against him and Legolas relaxed listening to the ancient's Elf's heart. Thranduil help him closer and fell the tears streamed own his cheeks.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	7. Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I know it has been like forever since I last update this story. Anyway let's begin. **

"Ada, look at the birds. Can I have one?" Legolas cried while they were nearing the gates of Rivendell. It was the 10th time the young Elfling has asked that, his father smiled for a second before he answered. "Nay, Legolas, remember what I told you with the last animal you saw. That includes the wolf and the bear we had to run from."

"Oh come on, Ada, I want to have a little doggie." Legolas asked instead. The King signed and answered. "I will ask your maid to make you a stuffed one, one that doesn't bite, how does that sound?"

Legolas pouted before he answered. "I guess that would be good, Ada, but he won't be able to play with me and I will get bored."

"He can chase away the bed monsters that hunt your dreams in the night." Thranduil told his young son. Legolas was doing a lot better ever since they had gotten out of the palace and only traveled with guards. He smiled and laughed like he did before Elanie died. There was still a sad look in his eyes sometimes but the King knew it was only because his own eyes held that memory of his lost wife.

"Ada look, gates." Legolas cried causing the King's head to snap up. Thranduil smiled and said in a mocking stern voice to his Elfling. "Now Legolas, you listen to me. You will behave like I told you. You will answered when asked and not speak before your turn and whatever you do, do not come crash into meeting that I am going to have with Elrond, is that understood?"

The young child's face fell and he answered. "Yes, Adar." Thranduil nearly flinched at the tone he used for the word Adar.

"I am not Adar, I am Ada for you. Remember it, my sweetling. I heard Elrond has two sons who are about 50 years older then you. I am sure you will have fun playing with them." Thranduil told him gently. Legolas looked up and smiled before he answered. "Yes, Ada, sir." While saluting to the King causing Thranduil to burst out laughing at the Elfling's actions.

* * *

Elrond's head snapped up when he heard the clear laughter of the King of Mirkwood run through the woods. He smiled and excused himself, relief written on his face that he could leave his paper work behind and called out to his wife, Celebrian. "Meleth, we have got company. Get Elrohir and Elladan and let us go."

The beautiful Elven Lady of Lorien made her way over to him. Her golden hair catching the light of the sun. She smiled when she saw him and kissed him before she answered. "I heard Lord Thranduil has arrived. It has been many years since he last graced us with his company. Why do you want our sons to come with us? You know how they hate to stand in line and meet new people, they can meet him later, when they are clean." Her voice was soft but music to his ears.

He extended his arm for her to take and started leading her down towards the front gate and answered. "Because Thranduil brought his son along and I thought it would be nice for them to meet each other. The Price has been through a lot lately, Thranduil comes here for healing including for his son, what better healing is there then for him to play with Elflings his age?"

By that time they had moved to the front gate, where they found to their great surprise their two sons already standing in front of Glorfindel. The ancient warrior held both of the young Elves until Elrond and Celebrian arrived. "Ada." The twins cried in the instant they saw their father.

"Come here you two. Now I have a request to make and may the Valar help me for saying this but if you promise to obey me, you can play in my study for as long as you wish." Elrond told them.

The twins looked at each other for a second before Elrohir answered. "Sure, Ada." "Whatever you want, Ada." Elladan finished.

Elrond smiled and then answered. "Alright then, we have got a King coming here. He is called King Thranduil of Mirkwood, which lies across the Misty Mountains, for which I am sure one day you will go there but now, he is bringing his son, Legolas, with him and Legolas lost his Naneth not long ago. I want you to make Legolas feel at home here. Do you think you can do that?"

"How old is Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond had to think about that before he answered. "He is 300 years old."

"That is not much younger then we are, we can have a new play mate." Elrohir told him brother. "Somebody new to teach our tricks." Elladan answered him. The both of them started laughing. Elrond only rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath when the clear laughter of his wife rang out behind him.

* * *

It was not long when about 12 horses with Elves on them arrived in the courtyard. Thranduil looked around and breathed in the special scent that only Rivendell seemed to carry before he dismounted his horse and helped Legolas down and then turned to Elrond. "My Lord Elrond, how fare thee?" He cried, feeling Legolas standing close to him.

Elrond smiled before he answered. "I fare well, King Thranduil and you?"

"I cannot complain, a the lovely Lady Celebrian, your beauty shines more brightly every time I see you." The King answered smiling and bowing his head.

"My Lord, don't make me blush by your flattering words." Celebrain answered laughter in her voice. Elrond smiled at them before he turned his attention to the little Elfling next to the King. His breathing caught in his throat when he noticed how unhealthy and pale the young Prince looked. Grief was getting to the both of them now that he looked clearly.

"Lord Elrond, I wish to present you with my son, Prince Legolas." Thranduil said to him. Elrond smiled and while taking both his sons by the shoulder he said. "It is my pleasure and these are my sons, Elrohir and Elladan." The three Elfling bowed and then the twins walked up to Legolas and looked at him before Elladan said. "Tag, your it." Before the twins sped off. Legolas looked at his father, who nodded and then took off after the young Elflings; little did they know that this was only their start of their friendship.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Post some ideas please. **


	8. Elrond

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Sorry it took me such a long time to update. Anyway here we go. **

Elrond of Rivendell walked through his own halls towards the sound of the ceasing laughter of children, his children and the only child of Thranduil, Legolas. He walked with swifter moves when his ears picked up the smoothing voice of his children and…sobs.

Breaking out into a run, he rushed into Elladan's room, seeing his own twins sitting in the bed with their arms securely wrapped around Legolas, whose small frame was shaking with sobs. Elrond stood in the doorway dumbfound before a sudden instinct had him running towards the bed and sitting down on the bed, leaning over to gather Legolas in his arms.

"Ada, we were playing and then Las started crying, we did not do anything." Elladan began, "We did not do anything, we swear, Ada." Elrohir added, looking his father in the eye. "I know, ion Nin, I know. Do not worry; now Legolas tell me what is wrong, little one, what makes you cry so?" He shifted his gaze to the small Elfling in his lap.

"My Ada does not want me anymore, that is why he left me here and he is going to go back home and leave me here." Legolas sniffled, his small hand rubbing at his eyes. "But that is not true, he is merely resting, do you wish to see him, Legolas?" Elrond's voice was gentle.

"But Las, do you not want to stay then? We can become friends and you can play with us and Glorfindel can teach us weapons and everything." Elladan said in all honesty, his smile gentle. "I want to play but who is going to take care of Ada when he goes back?" Legolas turned to face the oldest son of Elrond. Elrond's heart nearly broke at that thought and he slowly put Legolas back on the bed while he said. "Go to my study, all three of you, I have to speak to somebody first."

His twins nodded and while taking Legolas's hand they walked off, Elrond's step following them while without knocking, stepped into Thranduil's chambers. "A word, please." He hissed, closing the door behind him.

Thranduil looked up and while his blue eyes narrowed, he nodded and extended a hand to the chair next to him. Elrond sat and without further ado, he started. "Legolas thinks you are going to leave him. You have to talk to him about this."

Thranduil's pale face paled even further while he said. "But why would he think that?" Elrond leaned forward and answered. "Because is it not what you are intending to do, leave him with us until you can control the orcs and spiders in the forest, which I might add, can take quite long. Damn you, Thranduil, he needs his father."

"And I need Elanie but she is not here either." Thranduil snapped back. "No, you are right but Legolas is still here and he needs you. He needs you more then anything. You cannot allow yourself to crumble to this grief; you have somebody who needs you, think of what will become of Legolas?"

"He needs to be raised by somebody else. That is one of the reasons why I came, Elrond, will you… when it really comes down to it and something does happen to me, will you care for my son like he was your own?" Thranduil felt with a pang how hard it was to ask this question. Elrond looked the king of Mirkwood in the eye before he nodded and said. "Your son will always have a home here, as you do, Thranduil, as you well know. I advice you not to leave, though, you might make a very big mistake if you do."

Thranduil nodded and started slightly when he felt Elrond take his hand and pulling him up. "Come you have a very confused and upset Elfling to see." Thranduil did not pull away when Elrond led him to his study, where his two sons were sitting on the couch and Legolas next to them.

When Elrond opened the door and stepped in, holding it open for Thranduil to step through, Legolas looked up, hope shimmering in his eyes and he made a move to rush to his father but instead changed his mind. Both Elven lords sat down on chair. Elladan and Elrohir hopped of the couch and into their father's lap, wrestling with each other for the best spot on the elf's lap.

Legolas bit on his bottom lip, he did not know if Thranduil would like him to sit in his lap, either. His Naneth would have like that, he closed his eyes when the thought of his mother made his eyes burn. He felt the weight of the cushion shift beside him and a warm body was pressed against his won while two strong hands lifted him up. "Now you don't have to move, little leaf." His father's voice was gentle and Legolas had not heard that nickname since he was a lot younger.

He opened his eyes and found himself locked in the gazes of Elladan and Elrohir while they said. "Little leaf?" The two voice it simultaneously and Elrond and Thranduil smiled. "Yes, it is my nickname for Legolas." Thranduil softly explained, his hand gently stroking his son's head and back.

"Do we get a nickname as well, Ada?" Elladan asked. Elrond chuckled and answered. "You two already have one, Dan and Ro, remember?" Legolas tried his best not to snuggle into his father; he did not wish his Ada to leave as well.

"My, my, Legolas, you are tense today. Would you like me to rub your shoulders for you?" Thranduil exchanged a startled look with Elrond. "No, thank you, Ada." Legolas's voice was soft and barely controlled.

Thranduil shifted the Elfling's weight in his lap and his arm wrapped around his son, he leaned the young elf back towards his chest. Legolas did so reluctantly. He relaxed when he felt his father's heart beat close to his ear. He chuckled when a soft rumbling reached his ear and he turned, with the first smile on his face in days. "Are you hungry, Ada?"

He was met by Thranduil's grin when his stomach rumbled and the elf answered. "I suppose I am, ion Nin. Do you wish to join me?" Legolas looked back at his two new friends who were still sitting in Elrond's lap before he nodded and answered. "Okay, Ada, can you teach me archery after that?"

Thranduil smiled and nodded, picking his little son up and carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. After they had started eating and Legolas was pushing his food around his plate, he asked. "Are you going to leave without me, Ada?"

He was met by Thranduil's startled gaze before the elf king said. "No, Legolas, I am not. Truth be told, there was a time when I thought about that, but it does not have anything to do with you, do not let anybody else tell you otherwise. I was weary and I thought about leaving this world all together but every time your smile diminished a little bit more and your light fading just a little bit each time I looked at you, I felt something pull at my heart, something urging me to stay here and I started remember when Elanie was carrying you, how happy I was and you know what, every time she was asleep, I would talk to you, imagine what you would look like and grow up to be and what I would do with you, and how much I loved you and still do."

"Are you going to stay with Elrond then? I like Dan and Ro a lot." Legolas was still looking at his father and Thranduil felt his own lips tug up in responds while he nodded and said. "Yes, Legolas, who are? Until the both of us are no longer afraid that something is going to happen. But I want you to know something, something that Elrond said."

"If anything ever happens to me, no matter what, you shall always have a home here in Imlandris." Legolas cocked his head to the side and nodded, while he asked. "But Ada, that is not because you want to leave then, right?"

"Yes, Legolas that is right, sometimes things happen that nobody wants to, but they happen anyway." Thranduil put the plates away and then while lifting Legolas and settling him on his hip, they made to the archery fields, followed by the gaze of the Lord of Rivendell who softly said to himself. "Aye, right you are Thranduil, Legolas shall always have a home here, as do you, Mellon, as do you."

**Okay perhaps kind of short but leave a review and give me some ideas. The next update will not so long, I promise, that is of course if I get enough reviews. **


	9. sick

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another update. Sorry it took me such a long time. But here we go. **

Thranduil took his time waking up. He stretched out like a cat, until he hit a soft body laying beside him. The body shook before shifting closer to him and without question Thranduil knew Legolas had crawled into his bed. _"Wake up, my son. It is nearly morning." _ He opened his own eyes, which he had only closed when the light became to strong for him and watched as Legolas shifted slightly but did not wake up.

He became alarmed when he noticed the child slept with his eyes closed. "Legolas...?" He tried, rising slightly but when the child did not respond, he brought a hand up to brush away his son´s golden hair. Legolas was burning underneath his hand. "Oh Valar, Legolas, what is wrong with you?"

He quelled the panic that threatened to overcome him and rose swiftly, taking a tunic and leggings from an empty chair before lifting Legolas into his arms, blankets and all. He did not care he left the door open, or that he was racing down the hall, shouting for Elrond to come.

He sought deep into his mind, trying to think of which way the half elf´s chambers were. It did not matter when a bleary eyed Elrond stumbled out of his study, stammering. "Thranduil, what in the name of the Valar is wrong?" Thranduil trust the limp elfling forward into Elrond´s arms, saying. "He is burning up. Please help him."

His voice barely rose above hysterical and it took every ounce of willpower the elf king possessed not to cry to Elrond to help his only child. The sharpness in Elrond´s eyes told him the healer needed no other wake up calls besides this one, and while he shifted the small body in his arms, he said. "Come into my study."

Elrond led the way, keeping Legolas close to his own body before placing the small elfling on the bed. He started undressing Legolas and asking Thranduil at the same time. "Has he been wounded?" The question made Thranduil think before the elf king answered. "Yes, yesterday he scratched himself on a sword. I do not know how this happened, I allowed him to be out of my sight for one moment and the next he came rushing to me with a bleeding hand. I cleaned the wound out as best I could."

"What sword did he scratch himself on? Did you get that information?" Elrond was calm while he searched Legolas for any other wounds that might have become infected. "I think on one of the practice swords that was hanging out on the sparring fields." Elrond looked at Thranduil before the older elf began to pace the room while Elrond sat down beside Legolas and slowly undid the bandage that Thranduil had put around Legolas´s hand.

The wound was red and slightly oozing and Elrond signed softly before he ran a hand through Legolas´s hair, smuttering it away from his face. He then got up and after taking out the needed supplies for him to work on Legolas he proceeded to clean the wound. Thranduil was still helplessly pacing the floor, muttering quietly to himself. "How could I not have noticed? I am the worst father for him. He should be with a family which can give him the love and support he needs..."

Elrond rose quickly before he grabbed Thranduil by the shoulders and shook his forcefully. "Thranduil, you stop this instance. I have a sick elfling here who can wake up at any minute. Both you and he are unstable and if you dare to finish that sentence, I will, so the Valar help me, strike you down so hard, you shall not be able to leave the bed for a week. I have heard enough from you regarding this. You have the power within you to give Legolas all the love and support he needs. He does not wish to be with anyone else but you and it is time you accepted that and moved on with your life."

Thranduil was silent, stunned in fact by the words spoken by Elrond. Never in all his life had anybody spoken to him in such a manner before or with more honest words. He allowed Elrond to release him but gripped the half elf´s hand in between his own while he cried. "I am sorry. I did not mean what I said. I do not wish to leave Legolas, but I am not sure I can provide him with what he needs. It is so hard, Elrond, I miss Elanie terribly and I cannot even handle my own grief and Legolas is doing so well. He does not demand anything but when he needs attention I cannot be there for him, I cannot give him what he needs." Tears were jumping in Thranduil´s eyes and slowly Elrond turned, pulling Thranduil closer to him.

"Why did you come to Imladris, Thranduil?" He asked softly. "To find healing." Thranduil answered without question.

"Have you found it?"

"No, I have not."

"Why is that, do you think?" Elrond´s gaze was intense but Thranduil did not flinch away, he knew he needed to say it. "Because I do not allow myself to feel this grief, this overwhelming pain..." He wished to say more but he choked upon the words and brought his hands to his face, hiding the tears from Elrond.

He broke down, waves of fresh pain and grief washed over him and the tears spilled from his eyes. He could not have stopped them for his life. He could heard Elrond sign out of pity perhaps, Thranduil really did not know and did not care before the younger half elf wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to his own body. "Let it out, mellon, allow yourself to go through this and to heal."

Taking his hands from his own face, Thranduil instead buried his face into the shoulder of the slimmer elf standing before him and wrapped his own arms around Elrond´s form. Elrond´s hands stroked his back in a comforting gesture. Thranduil only moved when a slightly grunt came from where Legolas was lying.

Elrond released him and allowed Thranduil to rush to Legolas´s bedside. The elfling was merely restless and calmed down immediately when his father sat beside him. "He will get better, will he not?" Thranduil´s voice was breaking and Elrond smiled reassuringly. "Yes, he shall. He is merely resting. I gave him something so he can sleep, do not worry."

Thranduil wiped the tears away but they came back so he allowed the to stream down his face. He felt Elrond´s hand on his shoulder and he spoke. "I cannot continue if I lost Legolas. If he were to die, I would die as well." The next moment Elrond´s hand stroked his hair back and the healer answered. "I cannot even begin to understand the pain which losing a bonded mate can cause. I hope I will never have to go through it. Do not worry, Thranduil, you are safe here as is Legolas. I am just so sorry we could not safe Elanie."

Thranduil turned to look at Elrond and after thinking a moment he replied. "It would have been easy for me to hate you but it was no fault of yours that she died. It was the fault of those accused orcs and I will do anything within my power to stop them. I know if we had been in time, you would have been able to safe her. Do not be sorry, Elrond, if it matters anything I forgive you. But there is one more request I wish to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Elrond crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk. "Teach me how to love my son like you love yours." Elrond raised his eyebrows before he answered. "I cannot do that, Thranduil. You already know, but it is a simple matter of loving yourself and being able to express that love."

The king looked up at the lord standing close by before he said. "I should have realized Legolas was sick sooner. I should have awoken when he crawled into my bed. How could I have been so foolish?" Thranduil brought a hand to his head and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He closed his eyes and prayed it would go away and not go through, his place was with Legolas now and not in a bed because of a headache.

He opened his eyes when he felt Elrond sitting behind him and the healer´s skilled hands rubbed his back and shoulders before settling into a comfortable massage. Thranduil let out a content sign before he could catch himself. He could hear Elrond chuckle softly behind him as the half elf drew closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Now Thranduil, I did not think you would ever do a thing like this."

Thranduil laughed as well before he answered. "I cannot help but relax, Elrond, you do have a healer´s touch." They sat in silence for a little while and Elrond continued with gently massaging Thranduil´s shoulders. "Atar?" Thranduil looked up to see Legolas looking at him.

The elfling´s eyes were clouded with fever but he looked better then before. "Morning, ion nin, how are you feeling?" Thranduil asked, barely masking his happiness that Legolas had awoken. "Tired but better. My hand hurt though." Legolas answered, frowning at his hand.

"And that is to be expected, young one. You managed to scratch yourself quite well. But you are on the mend now so do not worry." Elrond rose swiftly and squeezed Thranduil´s shoulder one last time before he bent over and said. "Get some rest. I will make certain you are not disturbed." Thranduil turned and caught Elrond winking at Legolas who climbed into his father´s lap.

"I will make sure he rests, master Elrond." Legolas called, standing in his father´s lap to give the king a quick kiss on the nose. Thranduil laughed at Elrond´s answer. "You do that, young one and I shall make sure he shall rest as well." The next moment the door fell closed behind him and Thranduil was once again alone with Legolas.

The elfling tired himself out and sat down again with a soft yawn. "Are you tired, Legolas?" Thranduil asked softly, stroking the little one´s soft hair. The elfling nodded and he relaxed against his father, falling asleep almost instantly, his father keeping watch over him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	10. friend of the Noldor elves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. **

Elrond looked up when three little Elflings flew past his open door, followed closely by a blur of green and brown. And if Elrond was not too much mistaken there was something golden in the form as well. Looking down at his papers Elrond frowned before he once again focussed and continued his writing.

It was not long until the half elf was once again disturbed this time by laughter reaching his ears. At once he recognised the laughter of his wife but the male voices he did not recognize. Knowing he would not be able to concentrate until he knew who it was, he pushed his chair back and walked towards the source of the sound.

He opened the door to his children's play room to find two golden elves covered in feathers and his wife holding her sides in laughter while the three little Elflings were jumping on the bed, shouting with joy. He walked up to his wife and while he slid his arms around her waist asked her. "My dear Celebrian, what is the source of your laughter?"

She melted against him and simply pointed and as Elrond looked closer he had to fight his own laughter as well. For the two golden elves were no other then Thranduil and Glorfindel, busy fighting each other with pillows, much to the joy of the children.

Elrond watched as they whacked each other and even managed to destroy some of the pillows, more feathers settling in their hair. His seneschal and the king were smiling broadly but eventually Elrond clasped his hands to stop them so he would still have some pillows left. Both elves looked up and Elrond had to bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing when they stood at attention.

"Well a good day, Elrond. I thought you had work to do. I pray I did not disturb you." Thranduil offered, smiling slightly and brushing some of the feathers of Glorfindel. Elrond's gaze shifted to his general and the elf answered, meeting his gaze steadily. "It was training for a fight. We have to keep Thranduil in shape." He reached up to tousle Thranduil's hair and the older elf frowned at him.

Glorfindel managed to thrown him a sly smile before he once again turned to Elrond. "Do you not have paperwork to do?" Elrond raised his finger at Glorfindel as to scowl him but thought of nothing to say and instead answered. "Perhaps you should just clean up." Glorfindel's mouth twitched up in a smile and Elrond found himself sighing before indeed he went back to his paperwork.

Glorfindel let out a bark of laughter as Elrond retreated and threw Thranduil another sly smile. Thranduil blushed and averted his gaze and Glorfindel smiled. "Lord Glorfy, do we have to clean up as well?" Legolas stood in front of the warrior and Glorfindel reached out to pick the little child up.

Legolas allowed himself to be set upon Glorfindel's hip and hugged the elf, awaiting his answer. "No, little one, you do not have to clean up. Your father and I will. Go along and play with your new friends." He put the young Elfling down and Legolas gave his father a lasting smile before the Elfling rushed out.

"So what do you say, oh high and mighty king, shall we clean up?" Glorfindel turned around to find Thranduil look at him with his eyebrows raised before the king nodded. Together they cleaned up the room quickly. After they were done Thranduil was getting ready to leave the room when Glorfindel called him back. "Where are you going?" The seneschal asked.

"To check on Legolas." Thranduil answered and once again he got ready to leave the room but then Glorfindel grabbed his hand. "Do not worry so much. Legolas is fine, he is with Elrohir and Elladan and he is having fun. Come perhaps you should have some fun as well. When was the last time you ever held a bow?" Thranduil frowned at the question and then his face brightened at the prospect of once again holding a bow in his hands.

"I will race you." He declared, fleeing from the room, followed closely by a stunned Glorfindel. Jumping down from the steps, Thranduil barely had time to step aside as a maid with loads of laundry came walking up the steps. Glorfindel was not so lucky, by the sound of the cries of "Oh, my lord Glorfindel."

He arrived first at the archery field and took a moment to catch his breath. This was not suppose to wear him out, it was just a little run but it did wear him out and Thranduil remembered once again how close he had come to fading.

It was some minutes later when Glorfindel finally appeared, his face slightly red but not from the run. "I will get you for this, Thranduil. How dare you? Do you have any idea how I might have to explain this to my lover how I became caught with females undergarments in my hair and clothing?" He asked in a higher toned voice.

Thranduil grinned before he pointed out. "You do not have a lover, Glorfindel. Even I know this." Glorfindel returned the grin but did not say anything else. Instead he picked up a sword and held out another one for Thranduil to take, which the king accepted. They struck a pose and for a little while Glorfindel circled Thranduil, the king turning in order to face his opponent.

The next moment Glorfindel attacked with an easy to dodge blow and Thranduil sidestepped before attacking the Balrog slayer before him. Glorfindel blocked and soon that was all they were doing, blocking and attacking each other, making a dance out of it that in warriors in centuries before them had practised as well.

It was not long before with a cry of outrage Thranduil sprang forward only to find himself blocked by Glorfindel's raised sword. They stood still for a moment, trying to push the other one off balance. To his concern Glorfindel noticed Thranduil was panting slightly, he had never heard from Elrond it was this severe.

He did not allow Thranduil to push him away but reduced his own strength slightly to match Thranduil's. Thranduil pushed harder, angry at himself for having become so weak. He ignored the trembling that seemed to have taken over his limbs and pushed harder, trying his best to push Glorfindel away, even if it was just an inch.

Sweat appeared on his forehead and he could feel it running down his cheeks and into his neck while his strength began to waver. Spots began to appear in his vision and he blinked to rid himself off them.

Glorfindel's concern grew when he noticed Thranduil did not appear to be listening to the signs his body was giving him. If he kept this up the young king would soon collapse. _"Damn the Silvan elves and their pride." _Glorfindel could not help as the thought entered his mind before he spoke. "Thranduil, stop! You will faint if you keep this up."

"No, I shall not be weak. I am strong and I shall overcome this." Thranduil hissed, putting more force the elf did not have behind his blade. Glorfindel found himself growing angry and the next moment with a well practised move, he did not only toss Thranduil's blade away but his own as well.

Thranduil seemed to lose his balance when the sword was knocked from his hands and with quick reflexes Glorfindel had appeared next to him and had an arm wrapped securely around his waist and led him on a quick walk towards the pound where he placed Thranduil on a rock before settling next to him.

"Why did you do it? I do not require any help from anybody, least of all a Noldor elf!" Thranduil stated angry, trying to rise but Glorfindel pressed him down once more, keeping a firm hand on both his arms until the king stopped struggling and sat still, awaiting the lord's explanation.

"Why do you push yourself so hard? You were near fainting, Thranduil, you should have known better." Glorfindel found himself scowling the younger elf and Thranduil looked up at him, the anger in his eyes taking shape once again. "Perhaps I do not know better, Glorfindel. Perhaps I do not wish to know better. Perhaps I do not wish to see beyond this state of darkness to what will lay ahead, a future without my wife, without my Elanie and where I have to raise my child alone. Perhaps I am worry or frightened that something will happen to Legolas and that no ties will bind me to this earth. You know nothing off me."

"I think you do. There is always another change for happiness. Would you deny Legolas the right to a father who he needs and loves? Do you think if you stray once more in this twilight zone, Legolas will not fade? He is a mere child and he needs you. You are a father first and then after that you can think of yourself." Glorfindel spoke rapidly, not really noticing the affect his words had on Thranduil.

"Why do you all care so much? Why can you not see the hurt it causes me? Why will you not let me go in peace?" Once again tears were standing in Thranduil's eyes and he found them to be a constant, if not somewhat annoying presence in his life as of late.

"Because you have said it yourself. We care for you and Legolas. And we will not lose you to something as stupid as death. You said you were strong but I shall call you weak if you give in without a battle. Without coming out of this with a reason to live. You are strong because you hold on and you are strong because you came here for healing. Then allow us to heal you in the only way we know how to heal wounds of the soul, by loving the person we care about."

Glorfindel brushed two tears away which made their way down Thranduil's face. "Allow us to help, my friend, allow us to heal you. Allow us, Noldor elves, to heal one of the Silvan elves and we shall call it even." He asked softly, his hands this time stroking Thranduil's soft hair.

Thranduil merely nodded, stunned for words when Glorfindel kissed him lightly on the cheek before drawing him close. "I am not weak." He whispered, nearly silent to all but his companion who held him, causing Glorfindel to laugh. "Yes, I know. Strong and stubborn like a bull, that is the king of the Silvan elves. Strong and full of despair, which is Thranduil, friend of the Noldor elves of Imladris."

"I am full of despair, am I not?" Thranduil asked softly. "Not more so then usual." Glorfindel joked, releasing him. "Thank you, Glorfindel. I think I shall return now to see if Legolas needs me." With those words Thranduil left Glorfindel to his own thoughts, which were more complicated then the old warrior would have liked, for his feeling were clear but right now Thranduil needed him as a friend and nothing more and so he rose and once again assumed precedence.

**Hope you liked it. If you want me to explain what I mean in regards to the role Glorfindel is playing in this story just tell me so or if you want me to continue with it, let me know as well. Ideas are welcome. **


	11. Ready to leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. For people who were wondering about Glorfindel, well it is an idea I have been toying with and I really don't know if I should go through with it. Send me an email or a private message if you want to know more. Anyway let's begin. **

More and more grief messages came for the king of Eryn Lasgalen and Thranduil read them all with growing concern. It was time for him to go back but he doubted if he was ready for it. He frowned at the sunny weather outside, walking to the window when he heard Legolas' happy laughter reach across the courtyard. The young Elfling had made friends here, friends that would last a lifetime.

Thranduil watched a while with a smile on his face before he turned back to his desk. It had been months since he had thought of returning but he knew it was inevitable. He closed his eyes briefly, wondering if he should speak to Elrond before he left the room, intending on finding the lord of the house.

Legolas ran away as quickly as he could from the golden warrior that was chasing him. "No, Glorfy, do not catch me." He hiccupped the sentence when two strong arms lifted him up and he was brought face to face with a grinning Glorfindel. "But I already have you, now whatever should I with my pretty catch? Bring you to your Atar perhaps? I wonder what I shall get for bringing him his lost child."

"If I am lost I am sure Ada will give you a kiss. It was he gave Nana the day she brought me back from the archery field for dinner." Legolas responded, not seeing the way the colour drained from Glorfindel's face. The warrior settled the boy upon his hip and asked. "Legolas, have you ever thought about returning back home?"

Laughing, Legolas shook his head and answered. "But why should I want to return? Ada likes it here and I do too. I like Elrond, Celebrian, Ro and Dan and you of course." He hugged the older elf around the neck and Glorfindel brought his hand to rest upon the Elfling's shoulder as he answered. "I like you too, Legolas."

"And what about my Ada?" Legolas asked softly. "I like him very much as well." Glorfindel answered but when the child drew back in confusion, Glorfindel's brow raised. "No, I mean does my Ada wish to return?"

"I really would not know, little one. But he may have to very soon for he is the king and people need the king. Why, do you wish to stay here with the rest of us?" Glorfindel assumed his light tone again so the child would not be too confused. "But I want to stay with Ada and he needs me." Glorfindel could see Legolas was torn. The child did not wish to leave Rivendell but he wished to stay with Thranduil as well, as should be expected.

"Perhaps we are talking about things that will not happen for quite some time…" Glorfindel looked up when a young servant girl came rushing over to tell him he was needed by Elrond in his study. He gave Legolas over to her with the instructions to let him play with Elladan and Elrohir.

Knocking on the door lightly he stepped inside. He frowned when he saw Thranduil sitting on the couch. The king looked up at him and smiled while Elrond gestured for him to take a seat. "Thranduil has reached the decision to go back to Eryn Lasgalen soon. He will leave within the next week. Now he has asked the question if we would like to go with him…" Elrond paused as he looked at Thranduil and continued. "I cannot leave my home for this moment but I can send some of my people with you if that is what you wish, Thranduil?"

Thranduil merely nodded as Glorfindel spoke up. "I will go myself." He received an odd look from Elrond but ignored it, seeing the way Thranduil smiled was enough for him. The young king looked at him with a beaming look, glad to have an old friend there so there would always be something to fall back upon. "Then I will go tell Legolas." With those words Thranduil stood up and walked out of the room.

Glorfindel rose as well but when Elrond coughed he looked upon his lord with concern. "Are you ill, Elrond?" He asked but when Elrond waved his concern away with a serious face and gestured for him to take a seat once more he obeyed. "How long until Thranduil will notice do you think, Glorfindel? By all means, Thranduil is not stupid. He will know some day that your concern for him stretches out far from beyond the boundaries of friendship."

Glorfindel felt rage well up within him as he hissed. "You may be my lord, Elrond, but this I shall not listen to." He made a move to rise but Elrond shook his head, the mask fell away as Glorfindel could see Elrond was concerned for him as he spoke. "I cannot foresee where this shall be going. But heed my council, Glorfindel. Elves can love more then once in their lifetime but they will not bind twice. Thranduil has lost his wife but most importantly he has lost a part of himself, but it is not for you to bring it back for it can never be recovered. It was lost the day Elanie was lost to him. Even if he grows to love you in a way I cannot say at this moment his answer to your question shall be no, for if you ever gather the courage to ask such a question. Think well on it my friend. I would not have you return a shell of your former self and heartbroken till the end of your days."

Glorfindel looked at him with anger before he hissed. "Can I leave now?" Elrond nodded while his mind briefly brushed Glorfindel's. _"I say this for I love you, Mellon Nin and I do not wish to see your light go out because of a love that is not returned. I do not say Thranduil is beneath you but remember well that if you allow these feelings to grow more intense you shall not be able to turn back and then more then just friendship will be at stake, namely your heart. You have faced a Balrog and lived, I will not add to that tale that you died because of a broken heart." _

Glorfindel closed his eyes briefly as he nodded at Elrond and asked. "Do I have leave of this house to embark on this journey?" He turned when Elrond nodded at him and came forward so they were face to face. "Please, mellon, come back whole and with your light still there. I would have it grace my life for as long as you remain with me in Middle Earth and long thereafter." The golden elf before him reached out his hand and touched him upon the shoulder before walking away.

Thranduil soon found Legolas and the young elf gave a cry of glee before throwing himself into the elder's arms. Thranduil could not help but laugh at the youngster's happy mood. He smiled at the twin sons of Elrond as the came to stand before him and Elladan said. "Is it true that you have to leave soon?"

Thranduil could not help but sigh as he sat down on the bed, seeing the children crawl up next to him before he answered. "That is true indeed. My people need their king back and we have been gone for too long. I wish I could stay longer, little one." He could feel Legolas's happy expression changed to one of grief as he asked. "But can we not stay here? I like it here; you do too, Ada, right?"

Smiling sadly Thranduil drew his son in his lap as he answered. "I do like it here, Legolas, but when you are an adult and especially if you rule a realm you cannot always do what you want. It is one of the stupid things in life. But if you really do not wish to be parted from Elladan and Elrohir I am sure you can stay here a little while longer while I make sure everything is secure for your to return to Eryn Lasgalen within the near future."

"But then I would be parted from you." Legolas cried out and Thranduil was reminded at how fast his son was growing up. "They can always come and visit, little one and we can always come back. But for now your place is by my side and my place is in Eryn Lasgalen and there is nothing I can change about that."

"But you are the king, people have to listen to you so when you say that you cannot go back home then they will have to listen and we can stay here." Legolas answered stubborn. Thranduil laughed as he ruffled his son's hair and spoke. "I wish that were true, Legolas but you will learn this when you are older. Remember that you did not want to go to Rivendell because you were afraid I was going to leave you. Well, ion nin, since then we have come a long way and now it is time to return home. It will be another step on the journey in life. You have made many friends here and those people will remain your friends and one day, when you are older, you come back here yourself or with me."

"But I still do not wish to go back." Legolas pouted but Elrohir spoke up. "But Lass, do you not wish to go back to the trees and the lakes that you used to play nearby? You always tell us that you wish to go back and what your Ada says is true, we can always come and visit and we can write letters. I can write my name and nearly Dan's as well."

He could see Legolas beginning to brighten but then the Elfling asked. "When are we returning? And what will it be like? Do you think the people missed us?" Thranduil smiled once more as he answered. "Yes, little one, I think our people have missed us very much and I am sure we can have a great feast when we return and perhaps we can even get you a pet cat or something like that so you always have somebody to play with."

"I would like that, Ada. I think I am ready to return." Legolas crawled into Thranduil's lap as the elf lord spoke. "I think I am ready as well, ion nin. I really think so." He hoped with all his heart that everything was well within his realm and not every step he took or every corner he turned to would remind him of what he had lost. He could still feel the empty space within his soul but like he had told Legolas they can come a long way since then and perhaps they were indeed ready to return.

**I hope I have given you some insight in what is going on with Glorfindel. Tell me what you think and please review and post some ideas if you have some because I am kind of running out. **


	12. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Anyway let's begin.**

They were once more in familiar woods; woods that bore the scent that even after all those months in Rivendell still clung stubbornly to his clothing, Thranduil mussed. Yet he could not help but love the smell, and to love the shadowy places in his woods, his kingdom, his land and his home.

He took a moment to look around at his party; at Legolas riding with Glorfindel; at his guards who were smiling broadly new they were close to home. He smiled in return and signalled for one to come forward, quickly giving him instructions to ride forward with word he was finally returning so the people had cause for joy once more.

He met his son's gaze as the Elfling beamed at him and saw Glorfindel's arms had encircled the young one's waist protectively. The elf rose to meet his own gaze and Thranduil blushed looking away at what he found in those beautiful blue orbs.

He once more sought sanctuary in his own mind, to answer those questions which plagued him so. Would he love again? But no, it was really not the question; could he love again now that Elanie was dead? Did the passing of your wife, your life's partner but most importantly your mate give you leave to take the first opportunity presenting itself to you in a pretty package?

The answer was simply no. But Thranduil knew Glorfindel was no mere pretty package, he was in fact stunning but unless Thranduil said something now, the elf would grow to love him as Thranduil once loved Elanie, could he live with that? Or would he hate himself for the long millennia to come? Everything would come with a price.

There was Legolas to think about and foremost Thranduil was a parent and did Legolas not come before everything else, even before his kingdom. What if he could not love Glorfindel? Would he hate himself and would he blame himself if the golden elf crumbled to grief when Thranduil would not return his love?

The answer was yes, he could love Glorfindel but he wondered would their love be pure? Yes, the answer was simply yes, both he and Glorfindel had loved before, at least he thought so. They had lost much and were both scarred so they were not innocent and they were of the same age, but why would Glorfindel want him as a mate? That was a question Thranduil did not know the answer to.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when Legolas called him and he turned to look at his son. "Yes, ion nin?" He asked and the Elfling threw him another startling bright smile before he extended his arms to Thranduil and the king smiled before lifting him on his own horse. With a content sigh Legolas leaned back against him and Thranduil found his lips forming the question before he could think. "What would you say, Legolas, if I would ever fall in love again?"

"With who then, Ada?" Legolas looked up and Thranduil could not help but answer. "I would not know, ion nin, but what if? Would you be sad?" With a confused look Legolas shook his head and answered. "No, I want you to be happy."

Thranduil could not help but smile at Legolas' sincere words. "I know, ion nin, I would like to be happy as well." He ruffled his son's hair as Legolas reached up to bat his hand away. "We are nearly home, Legolas, you can see all our friends again." He felt Legolas relax against him as the Elfling nodded sleepy. "Are we there yet?" The ageless question brought a smile to his lips as he answered. "No, not yet but nearly."

Once more Legolas nodded before he relaxed again and by the deep breathing Thranduil could hear Legolas has stopped fighting sleep. "He was very tired, it is a good thing he has finally found sleep." Glorfindel's voice was soft as the blond elf urged his horse faster to catch up with Thranduil.

"I am sure he was. I wish to thank you for accompanying me on this journey, Glorfindel. It means much to me." Thranduil watched as Glorfindel smiled before he answered. "It is no problem. Imlandris was too peaceful anyway, I needed a new adventure."

"It is more then an adventure to me, Glorfindel…" Thranduil began but he did not finish the sentence as the Balrog slayer's sharp gaze snapped up to his own. There were so many emotions in the gaze which Thranduil knew he would need a lifetime just to identify them. "Yes, you are returning home. To your old life." The voice was once more soft and unmistakable sad until Thranduil said. "Yes, but with so many new things and as far as I am concerned there will always be room for new things, be they big or small changes."

Glorfindel's eyebrows rose and for the first time the elf truly smiled at the young king. "That is good. I am glad we were able to teach you something." Thranduil reached out, after making sure Legolas was still steady, to place a hand on Glorfindel's knee and continued. "You helped me heal and made me realize many sides of myself. Sides I have not even known. But they are worth exploring as far as I am concerned."

Again for the first time Glorfindel blushed, a sight Thranduil found endearing. "But caution you should take, for at this moment if there was only your Elfling sleeping in your lap and your guards were gone, I would have explored those, uhm "sides", of yours." The sharp comeback made Thranduil blush fiercely as the words registered in his mind. A part of him was glad his guards were present but a little voice in his head wished for those guards to be gone, perhaps for good.

A shocking sensation ran through him when his head guard came rushing towards him and Glorfindel's gaze shifted to the elf that came up beside them. "My lord, we are nearly there. Do you wish for me to wake prince Legolas?"

Thranduil's arm encircled the small Elfling's waist protectively as he shook his head and answered. "No, thank you. I will wake him myself."

It seemed like hours went by when they spotted the gates and rode through them. The cheers of their people woke Legolas up as he sat up groggily and stared open-mouthed at the crowd assembled before them. Thranduil could only remember that a smile broke out on his face while he waved to their people. Maidens cried out to him but even more so to Glorfindel and Thranduil grinned as he saw the fair elf smirk back and waved and blowing kisses to them, causing many maidens to swoon with the ecstasy of seeing him.

He wondered briefly if all of those maidens knew where Glorfindel's heart really belonged. That it was not with the fair females but with the males that Glorfindel felt attracted to. He raised his hand and waved before noticing the crowd diminished greatly by the time they reached the palace, as he knew many of his soldiers were off fighting the oncoming darkness, the same reason he had finally returned home.

He handed Legolas to his most trusted guard and told him to put his son in his own private room and that he would come later. After he had dismounted he wanted to walk away when a strong hand on his upper arm stopped him. "Where do you think you are going?" Glorfindel demanded, causing Thranduil to turn around.

"Have we taught you nothing in Rivendell? Or are you always so cold towards your animals? Your horse, which bore you faithfully all the way to Rivendell and back and has been your companion through many months. Will you simply walk away without even a word of thanks towards him?" The elf appeared angry and Thranduil did not know whether to laugh or appear shocked.

"I am the king here; I have stable boys who take excellent care of the animals here, including the horses." He began when Glorfindel caught him off rather abruptly. "I could care less if you were on of the Valar. How can you expect to be a good king when you are not even good to your own animals? You must tend them yourself. The people are not in service of the king but the king is in service of the people, surely your must understand that, Thranduil."

"Fine, then show me how it is done." Thranduil was amazed at how easily he assumed his own role now he was back in Greenwood. How he forget everything that they taught him in Rivendell, while in fact he did not wish to forget any of it. Glorfindel beckoned for him and for many hours the both of them laboured to make sure all of the horses of the company were well fed and groomed, giving the stable hands a free day.

When darkness finally descended Thranduil paused to wipe the sweat of his brow and finally straightened as Glorfindel called for a stop. He walked over to the seneschal and placed a hand on his shoulder to silently thank him, not finding enough words to express it to Glorfindel. "Thank your for being such a good friend, Glorfindel, I value your company highly." He whispered as the elf looked at him with such a tender expression it broke Thranduil's heart.

He had thought the legendary elf to be incapable of such expression but he had been wrong. Glorfindel was kind and always ready to help those in need and it seemed he would go the extra mile for Thranduil. Soft lips touched his own in a fleeting kiss as Glorfindel simply nodded before stepping away; leaving Thranduil to touch his lips with his fingers with such longing in his heart for somebody to hold, the young king soon gave way to tears with only the comforting presence of the horses as his company.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you do want me to turn this into a slash story between Thranduil and Glorfindel. **


	13. evening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am running out of ideas so please post them. Let's begin. **

"Slowly pull back, Legolas and now release." Glorfindel softly encouraged Legolas. He paced back and forth behind the young prince who stood mouth slightly ajar looking at the arrow buried in the centre of the target before him. "You have done well. I take it this is not your first time with a bow." Glorfindel placed a hand on top of Legolas' head as the Elfling turned to look at the golden warrior behind him.

"No, Ada taught me a little bit of archery. He is very good at it." The youngling pronounced proudly as Glorfindel smiled and nodded at him. "You are right. Your father has been a warrior for most of his long life. He only became a king when his own father died in the battle for the last alliance." Glorfindel could still remember the young ruler Thranduil had been in those days. Trying to make the best of his kingdom together with his people. Only one third of his people had returned from that awful battle in which Thranduil had fought himself.

Legolas looked at him with an expression of awe on his face before he confessed another statement which made him proud. "Ada always lets me sit with him after dinner. He also tells me stories whenever I am still awake by that time. It is nice. It reminds me what Elrond used to do with Dan and Ro." Glorfindel only smiled again.

They both looked up when a nearby elf shouted. "All hail king Thranduil." Glorfindel turned and bowed briefly while Legolas nearly squealed. "Ada!" Thranduil dismissed the elf with a wave of his hand and allowed Legolas to run to him while he easily scooped the young Elfling up in his arms.

"How is he doing, Glorfindel?" Thranduil eventually settled Legolas on his hip, looking expectantly at the Balrog slayer beside him. He had to remind himself not to blush or turn away, yet he knew the elf could not read his mind. A dream kept returning to Thranduil about the brief touch of lips they had shared over a month ago and he had to confess sadly he wanted more of the comfort those touches could bring.

He also had to remind himself and which he kept thinking about if Elanie truly wanted him to take another one by his side. It was nearly unheard of for an elf to marry again after their mate had died. It was also not fair to Glorfindel if Thranduil only saw him as something to pass the time with. Yet Thranduil also had to confess this was not the case. The blond elf's touch had stirred in him a fire he had doused on nearly every occasion he thought about Elanie and their lovemaking.

"He is doing well, Thranduil. He seems to have a natural gift for archery. I think with the right training he could be one of the best Greenwood has seen in a long time." Glorfindel smiled at them both. "That is great news. For that occasion I would ask you, Glorfindel, to come to my study tonight and we shall drink to it. As a thank you for teaching my Legolas your fine archery skills."

Glorfindel was at loss for words. He looked at Legolas as the youngling put on a pleading face and said. "Please, Glorfindel. I would really like for you to come." The Imlandris elf could only nod in astonishment before he answered. "If you will accept my challenged for a match between us."

Thranduil nodded and they both took their places. It was soon decided Glorfindel would go first. He hit the target three times in the dead centre as Legolas cheered for him. "Yah, Glorfy." Thranduil went next and this was how the afternoon was spent.

That evening found Glorfindel knocking on the door to Thranduil's private study. He suppressed a grin when he heard Legolas' laughter coming from inside the room before the door was opened to admit him and a smiling Thranduil stepped aside to lead him in. They both stared at each other, stunned with each other's appearance. Thranduil seemed to collect his thoughts first as he nodded and softly said. "You look well this evening, Glorfindel. Please do come in."

"You look well too, Thranduil." Glorfindel countered as he stepped inside before dropped down on one knee as Legolas ran to him. The Elfling's hair was still damp, proven Thranduil had given him a bath before Legolas darted away again and called. "Look, Glory, look at what Ada gave me."

Glorfindel followed Legolas to a seating area where Thranduil had already seated himself. The young prince positively beamed as he stared up at Glorfindel and held up a bow. "That is a fine bow you have there, Legolas. I see your father has a fine eye indeed for archery." Glorfindel commented as he watched with a small smile as Thranduil blushed briefly.

"My Ada is the best." Legolas stated proudly while he sat down before his father's legs with his bow in his hands. "Do sit, Glorfindel. I shall send for the wine." Thranduil seemed to have collected himself as he gestured for Glorfindel to take a seat, which the elf did. "You have a nice study here, Thranduil." Glorfindel commented as he looked around the vast space, coloured in green and brown, Greenwood's colours.

The wine was soon send for and as they continued to talk Legolas soon drifted of against his father's legs. "I am afraid the hour grows late and if I wish to counter Legolas' seemingly endless energy I am afraid I must be off to sleep." Glorfindel smiled as he got to his feet but when Thranduil did not rise he sat down again, worried. "Is everything well, Thranduil?" He softly asked.

Thranduil sighed deeply while he leaned forward and asked. "Can we speak about something after I put Legolas to bed?" As Glorfindel nodded a brief smile passed over his fair features while he gathered up his son to bring him to bed. As Thranduil made sure Legolas was comfortable the Elfling awoke briefly he gave his father a smile and said softly in a sleep filled voice. "Thank you, Ada, for the bow." Thranduil merely smiled and while giving his son a brief kiss he left the room.

When he got back into his private study he noticed Glorfindel was staring out the window, presumably to the stars. "What am I to you?" Thranduil himself flinched at how hard his words sounded when he spoke them and Glorfindel turned, startled. The older elf looked at him calculating before he answered with a weary sigh. "A friend, Thranduil, a dear friend."

"Then what about the kiss all those weeks ago?" Thranduil tried his best to keep his voice low but to now avail as Glorfindel seemed to close in to himself and answered. "You should not think about it. It was a moment of weakness."

"A weakness? Is that what it was to you? I thought the legendary Glorfindel did not have any weaknesses." Thranduil spat out as he moved towards Glorfindel. "I know not what it was to me. But you should not think about it, Thranduil. It was a comfort." The golden elf moved towards him as he tried to smile but appeared to falter.

"I have thought about nothing else since then, Glorfindel and I wish to know the truth. What do I mean to you?" His voice sounded soft and so old and heartbroken as it had been the way before he had gone to Rivendell. "You mean a lot to me, Thranduil. But you are wrong when you do not think I have no weaknesses. I cannot say these words for if you will reject them and me, I fear I shall be lost if I voice them into the open." Glorfindel appeared broken as well as he gazed directly into Thranduil's eyes.

"You have come a long way, Thranduil and it is not within my right to demand anything from you, so I shall not. I shall stay as long as Legolas needs me and then I shall go back to Elrond and his family. A family I swore to protect." With those words Glorfindel wanted to walk out of the room but stopped cold in his tracks when Thranduil said. "I fear I am loosing a battle, Glorfindel…"

The older elf rushed back to grasp Thranduil by the shoulders as he spoke quickly. "You cannot give into this darkness, Thranduil. Legolas and your people need you." Gentle, clear eyes peered back into his own as Thranduil softly spoke. "It is not a darkness I speak of. But I fear I am loosing by soul to light, to you. I cannot know yet if I can give my heart again or if I can love again but if you are willing to try, it shall be a comfort to us both."

Glorfindel appeared stunned as Thranduil wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's waist and drew him closer. "If you are still willing and you do not have to say anything. Let us just take it one step at a time and we will see where it will lead us." The Balrog slayer nodded shyly while Thranduil placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

It was a shy side he had never seen in Glorfindel for normally the elf was a presence in himself with but soon the real Glorfindel came back as the elf easily opened his mouth to slip his tongue in Thranduil's mouth. It seemed to startle Thranduil as Glorfindel drew back as he smiled at the king before him. "I am sorry."

But he got not further as Thranduil simply pushed his lips against Glorfindel's again, demanding more of those kisses and giving them both a hope for the future.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I know it was kind of short but I thought it was a good ending for now. Please review. **


	14. At night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Let's begin. **

Thranduil tried his best to keep a friendly face as another one of his council members got their feet and continued to speak. He ran a hand through his hair as he nodded at the appropriate moments and allowed a smile to linger when the councillor was done. "Then I shall call this council to an end and I shall see that all issues are addressed." He rose from his seat before allowing them all out of the room.

He sank back in his chair when all had exited. Rubbing at his head he wondered how he had gotten a headache. "Thranduil, is everything alright?" Glorfindel's voice was soft as the golden elf stopped in the doorway, looking at him. "Yes, merely tired." Thranduil tried to smile but seemed to fail miserably.

"It does not appear so." Glorfindel crossed his arms over his chest until he made a gesture with his head that told Thranduil they would leave together. He got to his feet, wondering briefly why the lamps were lid. "It is night time already, you have fallen sleep." Thranduil looked at him. "That cannot be." He simply answered.

"It is true through. Come now, I shall walk you to your room." Glorfindel placed an arm firmly around his shoulder and guided him along. "Where is Legolas?" Thranduil did not hope Legolas had found him this way. "He is in his bed. I told him the council was late and you had some work to attend to. I never figured you were here."

Soon enough they were stopping in front of his door and Thranduil turned to say good night to Glorfindel. "So I shall wish you a good night then…" He began until Glorfindel shook his head, smiling. "Unless you invite me in your room, Thranduil."

Thranduil was stunned but he blamed it on the fact that he was tired. "But why would you propose such a thing?" He watched as Glorfindel took a step forward and said. "Come and allow me to bring you comfort." Thranduil seemed to hesitate until he nodded and opened the door to his bedroom.

He turned when Glorfindel waited on the doorstep. "Oh yes, do come in, Glorfindel." The elf nodded at him before stepping inside. Closing the door behind him he cast another smile at Thranduil. The elven king found himself blushing and turned his gaze away.

He sat down on the bed and watched as Glorfindel examined the room, whistling to himself. He took a moment to think back on Legolas. His young Elfling seemed to be fond of Glorfindel and the golden warrior seemed to be at ease here. But for how long Glorfindel would stay was not sure, but Thranduil wondered if Glorfindel would miss him.

Glorfindel was staring out the window at the moonlit garden. "It is beautiful, is it not?" Thranduil softly asked as he walked towards Glorfindel and joined him at the window. "Yes, it is." Glorfindel answered softly, not turning back to from the window. "It reminds me of Valinor and how the moon shone on the gardens of Lorien the last day I was there."

Thranduil was once more reminded of exactly how old Glorfindel was and what bound the Balrog slayer to this earth. "Was it peaceful there?" He softly asked, realizing with a start how few times he had thought about Elanie in these past few days. "Yes, it was. It seemed perfect to one who had a peaceful mind but I was not among them. I longed to go back to Elrond and protect him and his family. I came too late to protect his brother from a mortal doom, though it was his choice and the line of Numenor was established because of it. But it took Elrond a long time to see it this way."

"And you will only return until Elrond himself sails." Thranduil softly stated. "Yes, but that shall be a long time from now." Glorfindel turned to him with a wry smile. "You wish to return then."

"Yes, but I still love the life here." Glorfindel smiled at him. Thranduil turned a smile at him until a knock sounded on the door. Frowning Thranduil turned until the door was flung open.

"Legolas, is everything alright?" Thranduil asked softly as the young Elfling shot himself into his father's arms. He closed his eyes as his son's hands ran over his face while Legolas cried. "You are well. I was frightened when you did not put me into bed. I am sorry, Ada, for storming in here like this."

"I am sorry for frightening you, ion nin. I fell asleep in my chair in the council chamber and Glorfindel woke me up after he put you into bed. I was wearier then I thought." Thranduil explained with a shaky chuckle, feeling guilty at frightening the young elf. He felt Glorfindel's hand firmly on his shoulder as the warrior spoke. "You could have called for us, young one."

"I did not wish to wake you." Legolas answered, hanging his head. "There is always somebody awake to help you." Glorfindel answered as Thranduil shook his head. "This is not Rivendell, my friend. At night the palace is quite save for those who are on watch and they do not take lightly to take care of a lost prince."

"Were you having a glass of wine, Ada?" Legolas asked curious. "No, Glorfindel and I were just speaking. Why?" Thranduil tightened his grip as he got to his feet. "Can I have a sip of wine if you are having a glass, Ada? It might help me sleep." Legolas asked, barely suppressing a grin.

"Legolas, you are far too young to have a glass of wine or even a sip." Thranduil told him sternly while he met Glorfindel's amused gaze. "Then can I have something else to drink? I am thirsty." Legolas complained. "You can have a glass of water."

"I want a glass of milk. Please Ada; can I have a glass of milk?" Legolas asked, bouncing slightly. "I suppose." Thranduil mussed. When Legolas jumped out of his arms and onto the bed, he asked. "Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" Thranduil looked at the Elfling jumping up and down on the bed at a loss for words.

He stiffened slightly when he felt Glorfindel's hands on his ribcage, tickling gently. "Humour him and allow him to sleep with you. He has missed you indeed." When the elf drew closer to him Thranduil looked back. "I do not think he shall sleep soon."

"I do not expect him to." Glorfindel smiled at him as he pressed a quick kiss to his temple. "Shall I go fetch your milk then, Legolas?" The Elfling nodded and Glorfindel went out the door with a quick wink to Thranduil. "Legolas please do not jump upon the bed." Thranduil told his son sternly as the door closed behind the Balrog slayer.

"Ada, do you like Glorfy?" Legolas sat down with a soft thud upon the bed. Thranduil frowned at him before sitting down next to the youngling. "If I say I do, what would you say?" The Elfling shuddered before he climbed into Thranduil's lap and said sleepy. "I like Glorfy too. So we both like him. Do you think if we ask him he will come and live with us?"

The door fell in the lock with a soft click and they both looked up to see Glorfindel standing there with three glasses in his hands and a pitcher presumably filled with milk. Thranduil noted with a hint of dismay the general had gone slightly pale until he seemed to recover himself and gave Legolas a bright smile.

Glorfindel busied himself with work as he handed Legolas a glass he seemed to have recovered enough. He sat down next to Thranduil and Legolas crawled in between them. "Are you going to stay with us, Glorfy?" The Elfling asked after a moment.

"I do not think so, Legolas. I need to return to my duty to Elrond soon." Glorfindel answered with a fond hand upon Legolas' head. "But I will miss you." The young prince cried as Glorfindel raised his head to look directly into Thranduil's eyes. "Let me say, Legolas, it depends on certain factors to see if they shall ensure my return. But I shall miss you as well."

"Ada, can you not make Glorfy stay? I promise I shall be good and I shall listen to everything you say." Legolas turned to him next and Thranduil sighed and answered. "As far as I am concerned Glorfindel can stay for as long as he likes. But he has other duties to attend, Legolas. But Glorfindel can always return."

"But what factors then? If you mean Dan and Ro, I am sure they will not mind if you come to live here." Thranduil easily took Legolas' glass as Glorfindel lifted the distraught Elfling into his arms. "I cannot tell you, Legolas, they are private." Glorfindel rocked slightly, holding Legolas. "But if you love somebody that can overcome everything, right Ada?"

"Not everything, Legolas. Glorfindel has a duty as much as we do. We have to it to our people and Glorfindel to Elrond and his children, no matter where his heart might truly reside. If such love is returned to him much hope is gained for the future for both him and that other person but they cannot share a life as your mother and I have done. Unless one of them can give up their duty." Thranduil explained, carefully waving a tale for his son.

"But I mean Glorfy is great, why would somebody not love him?" Legolas asked, leaning against the golden warrior. "Because there are other things that should be taken into consideration as well, Legolas. This is not a simple manner of saying I love you to each other. I am the king and my people need me." Thranduil closed his mouth abruptly as he realized both Glorfindel and Legolas were staring at him.

His young son had gone pale as he asked. "You love Glorfy?" He crawled out of Glorfindel's embrace and back onto the bed. "I do not know, Legolas. He deserved better then me." Thranduil softly answered, bowing his head. "Perhaps but I love no other then you, Thranduil. I have loved you the moment you allowed yourself to heal and it is too late for me to step away now. I love your light and your dark, Thranduil and I shall be with you till the end, as your friend or as more if you are willing."

"I am afraid I cannot love you like I once loved Elanie…And do not say you shall settle for it for you shall loose in the end, Glorfindel. You wish to be more and you deserve to be more then to be a king's play toy. Duty shall separate us, even if I can love you and I can bind with you." Thranduil nearly shouted as he watched both Glorfindel and Legolas start.

"Then my place here is no more. I shall return to Rivendell, Thranduil, first thing in the morning but you must know. My heart shall reside here, in your hands." With those words Glorfindel walked out, leaving a stunned Thranduil and a nearly hysterical Legolas behind.

"Ada, go after him!" Legolas screamed at him as the young prince himself rushed after the warrior. Perhaps it was something Legolas said but Thranduil stood up and ran after his son. Watching in the hallway as Glorfindel tried to tell Legolas to stay. The elf looked up when he saw Thranduil coming closer.

Dropping to his knees next to Glorfindel, Thranduil took hold of him as he softly said, allowing his tears to fall once more. "Please stay. I know not what I feel for you but if this is but an inkling of the love we could share… then I shall beg you upon my bare knees in front of my people to stay for I shall wander into darkness if you go."

Despair seized his heart when he saw a thoughtful look cross Glorfindel's face as his hands clenched the elf's own tightly. His gaze shifted between Legolas until it once more returned to Thranduil. "I cannot stay forever, Thranduil, for duty does separate us. But if you are willing to tell me you can love me, then I shall stay longer. But I know not how long…"

"It is all I ask, until I know my heart and mind better. I know I can love you but how deep… I am afraid to fall again, Glorfindel, to loose you." Thranduil cried out softly as Glorfindel smiled at him while pressing him against him and they returned like that to their rooms. Where Legolas fell asleep and Thranduil remained awake to watch and think about Glorfindel.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	15. To be happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's begin. **

"Thranduil?" Glorfindel softly called, trying to wake the golden elf in whose arms he was lying. Thranduil merely tightened his grip but Glorfindel knew at the sigh of the lips that curled into a slow smile the king was awake.

Thranduil took his time with opening his eyes as he saw the slightly frown the Imlandris' elf was giving him. "Good morning." He said, stretching like a cat and once more securing his arms around Glorfindel's waist. "Aye, good morning. But I fear the morning has not yet. We are early." He watched as Thranduil beamed at him and answered. "I wish to watch the rising of the sun. Come let us go and wake Legolas and we shall go outside."

"Is it not too early to wake Legolas?" Glorfindel sat crossed legged on the bed as Thranduil got dressed. "Nay, I have woken him before and if he falls asleep again then it shall be so." Thranduil tossed Glorfindel his clothes which the elder elf caught easily.

Tugging on his boots Thranduil waited until Glorfindel turned and had put on his clothes before sneaking up on the elf and easily picking him up with recovering strength. Glorfindel's gasp told him he had caught the elf unaware. Glorfindel would not scream for his warrior training had given him enough reason not to do such things.

"I have you now, my pretty." Thranduil softly purred in the pointed ear beside him as he lifted the Balrog slayer in the air. "Thranduil release me. I am no elven maiden who can be picked up like this."

"Oh is that so? I shall not release you until I receive my reward." Thranduil could hear laughter shaking Glorfindel as he answered. "Very well then. What does the King of the mighty Greenwood demand of a simple elf of Rivendell?"

"A kiss and a promise." Thranduil softly answered as Glorfindel went limp in his arms. "A promise?" The elf asked tensely. "Yes, to meet me here tonight for supper. I have a surprise for you." Thranduil released Glorfindel and the elf turned, watching him. Relief was written on his face as Glorfindel nodded and gave Thranduil a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes, I shall come."

"Then now let us go and wake Legolas to watch the rising of the sun." Thranduil gave Glorfindel a smile as he watched Glorfindel shake his head. "I wish to walk in the woods. You should spend some time alone with your son. It shall be good for the both of you."

Thranduil nodded, this was what he needed to secure the plans for this evening. He walked out of the room to Legolas' room. Knocking on the door he opened it and stepped inside. Smiling at seeing Legolas lying on his stomach he opened the curtains and called. "Morning, ion nin. It is time to rise."

A soft grunt as Legolas looked up at him and gave him a slow smile before burying his head in the pillows. Sitting down on the bed Thranduil drew Legolas in his lap. "Come, the sun is about to rise and we have much to discuss for tonight." Thranduil smiled, nothing could damp his spirits.

Helping Legolas get dressed they soon made their way outside, some of the guards following them. Coming to a hill Thranduil sat down with Legolas next to him. "Ada, what are you going to do tonight with Glorfy?" Legolas softly asked, munching on a piece of apple.

"I need you to keep Glorfindel busy. But most importantly I have to ask you if you would mind that Glorfindel would stay with us for a long time. Or if he cannot stay then for us to love one another. What do you think?" Thranduil felt nervous. The same kind of nervousness he felt when he told his father he loves Elanie.

Legolas looked up at his father and shuddered. "But what if Glorfy does not want to stay? I do not want to loose you again." The Elfling's gaze was sad. "You will not loose me, Legolas. But it has been nearly 2 years since your mother's passing and while I shall never forget her. I cannot control the actions my heart takes. And now my heart tells me that if I do not act now and tell Glorfindel how I feel, I shall loose him."

"So elves can marry again?" Legolas crawled into Thranduil's lap. "Yes, they can. But it is mostly unheard of. I know he cannot remain here for his place is in Imlandris with Elrond's family but it is his heart I am concerned about. I shall have to raise you alone but to know I am not alone is what matters to me. I have fallen deeply for him and the time comes for him to return soon. He has lingered here for far too long."

"So what do I need to do then?" Legolas looked up at Thranduil and the king stroked his son's hair. "I just need you to keep Glorfindel busy so I can arrange some things." Thranduil looked forward again as the sun rose above the horizon and basked them in the early light.

"I can do that, Ada. I will ask him to train me in the sword." Legolas called enthusiastically as Thranduil frowned. "I think you are too small to begin training with the sword, Legolas…."

"But this is an exemption because I have to keep Glorfy busy." Legolas stood now as he smiled at Thranduil. "Very well then but you must listen to Glorfindel." The king grasped the Elfling's hands as he rose up and together they walked back to the palace.

The day was spent in council for Thranduil as he took the afternoon off to secure his plans for that evening. He had the cooks prepare meat and fish, things Glorfindel liked to eat. He carried the food to his private chambers himself. He selected his best wine that he had kept for such a long time and for a special occasion.

He dressed himself quickly and lid the candles so sufficient light erupted in his room. He sat down at his desk and while running a hand through his loose hair his thoughts returned to Elanie. He remembered both their promise that no matter what would happen to one another they would find happiness, with each other or with somebody else. Thranduil had always said he would never again marry but he had never suspected Glorfindel would make him feel this way.

He wondered if Elanie wanted this for him. Her face sprang into his mind and he could hear her words as she smiled at him and told him he could and should be happy with another. He looked back up when footsteps came closer and he rose, feeling nervousness shooting through him.

He looked around the room to assure himself everything was perfect. The fire burned merrily and everything was set so Thranduil faced the door, wondering how this would look to Glorfindel. A soft knock on the door announced Glorfindel's presence as the elf stepped in.

Thranduil felt a smile tug at his lips as Glorfindel stepped in. The Balrog slayer gave him a quick smile as his gaze shifted across the room. "You have outdone yourself, Thranduil. Can I guess the occasion?" His blue eyes shifted back to Thranduil's and the elven king answered. "I wish to make this special and like I said, I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Glorfindel allowed Thranduil to guide him towards the table as they sat down. "A special dinner just for us." Thranduil smiled at him. "Is that so? Well I am surprised to say the least." Glorfindel matched Thranduil's smile as they began to eat.

Soon they were toasting and Thranduil finally had gathered enough nerves to say what he had wanted to do. Glorfindel was enjoying the smell and sounds of the night as the elf pushed his chair back to walk to the balcony, Thranduil following him. "Ah the stars are so bright." Glorfindel softly said, turning to Thranduil.

A worried expression etched his features as he saw the expression on Thranduil's face. He took Thranduil's hand and wanted to speak when Thranduil said. "There is a reason I have asked for you to come. It has been nearly a year since I asked for you to remain here in Greenwood and I know you must soon go back to Elrond. And I have not yet given you a reason to stay. But I wish to give you one now."

Glorfindel appeared puzzle as he turned fully to face Thranduil and nodded, saying. "Very well then." Thranduil took a deep breath and forced himself to look at Glorfindel and began. "Long have I asked myself if it was for selfish reasons I kept you here. I allowed you to fall deeply in love with me but I have fallen deeply for you as well. I never knew I could fall for somebody again but I have. I know you cannot remain with me for it is impossible for duty shall separate us."

Glorfindel was silent and Thranduil continued. "You have never demanded and answer from me but I need to give you one, before you leave. I know you have given your light to me in friendship but I know I need more from you. I know this would be unfair to ask this of you if I would not give something in return. I wish to ask if you would allow me to bind with you."

Glorfindel gasped softly as Thranduil could see the full effects his words had on the Imlandris' elf. "What are you asking, Thranduil?" Glorfindel asked softly. "I am assuring you have my heart and I wish to bind myself, my light to you. But I merely wish to tell you, even if you do not wish to act upon this now, that you may always return and be assured of it."

"A binding has to be returned else you cannot live." Glorfindel slowly sank down upon his knees while drawing Thranduil with him. "I know this and I shall gladly do so if it means spending eternity with you, Glorfindel. I am scared as you know but I love you and I wish to give you a reason to return."

"You have already given me a reason, Thranduil. The same reason I have not left already. I cannot live without my heart and it is already in your possession. And yes, I shall bind with you gladly." Glorfindel's gaze was tender as he caressed Thranduil's cheek. "Time has been given to us and I shall gladly be with you and with Legolas."

A shout erupted from the inside and both looked up to see Legolas standing in the doorway. "So I am going to have Glorfy as an Ada as well?" The Elfling asked, launching himself into Thranduil's arms.

"I think so yes." Thranduil answered while drawing his son close. "Then I am the happiest Elfling in the world." Legolas agreed softly. "Yes, we are all happy." Glorfindel softly agreed, staring into Thranduil's eyes and smiled.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	16. Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

Legolas looked around in search of his prey and he clenched the letter to his chest. He barely stepped aside as his said prey walked past. The next moment he launched himself at the unexpected figure with a loud scream. "I got you now." Glorfindel turned laughed as he caught Legolas against his chest.

"I have you now." Glorfindel answered just as quickly. "But I have something for you." Legolas waved the letter in front of Glorfindel. As the warrior took the letter from Legolas he tore it open after settling Legolas back on his own two feet. "Legolas, find your father for me, would you please?" Glorfindel only managed as he paled.

Legolas gave him a concerned look before the young Elfling bounced off to find his Ada. Glorfindel kept staring back at the letter, this was the order he received from Elrond to head back to Rivendell at once. He could not blame the lord, his allegiance lay with Rivendell even if his heart belonged somewhere else. He frowned as he once more scanned the letter, the orcs were multiplying and he needed to get back before the mountain passes were blocked due to the winter weather.

He looked up when Thranduil came walking towards him, chatting softly with Legolas. The king's posture spoke of his royal line but his eyes were weary and worried as they settled upon Glorfindel's face. No words of love were spoken but Glorfindel could feel Thranduil's love pour from him. "I have to return to Rivendell within a week. They are in danger unless I return quickly. We need to launch an attack to dispose of the gathering orcs."

"I will send an army with you…" Thranduil began as Glorfindel cut him off. "No! I shall go alone. I will be much quicker then and you need your people here and your people need you as well." It answered the unspoken sentence Glorfindel knew Thranduil wanted to add.

While they had promised one another to bind they had not done so yet. Glorfindel also knew Thranduil did not intend to tell his people about his binding with Glorfindel. "Can we discuss this somewhere private?" Glorfindel softly asked, stepping in closer to Thranduil. The king's eyes bore into his as Thranduil nodded before he said. "Yes, tonight. I will meet you in your room after I have put Legolas to sleep."

A little sound from Legolas made them realize that the young Elfling was still standing close by. "Can I not be there with you, Ada?" Thranduil quickly shook his head. He looked around as one of his guards came closer. "I have to get back to the council room. I am sorry, but we shall discuss this tonight."

Glorfindel nodded as he grasped Legolas' hand. "Come, little one, let us go and spent the day together." The young Elfling looked up at him before he nodded and allowed Glorfindel to lead him away. Going to the stables Glorfindel soon had found his horse and while mounting him he easily pulled Legolas up in front of him before they were off towards a small waterfall close by.

He knew some of the guards were following him and softly spoke to Legolas. "I will not be gone forever Legolas. I shall return as soon as I am able." The young one did not speak but after a while Legolas said. "I do not want you to leave because Ada will be sad again. Please can you not stay with us?"

Glorfindel felt his heart clench together at the honest words. "I do not mean to make Thranduil said; Legolas, but I swore an oath to Elrond. If I did not know Elrond had been alive I would never have come back to Middle Earth and I would never have met your father or you. Besides, I will be sad as well when I have to leave."

"Then do not leave." Legolas cried out, turning back to face Glorfindel. "I cannot, Legolas. Duty is important to me and especially this duty. I serve the greater good. It is hard to explain." He eventually said. "Then perhaps you should leave now because I am not going to like you if you hurt Ada." Legolas answered, stung.

"I dread this leaving, Legolas. You will understand when you are older for you will face the same things. You are a prince of your people and soon enough you cannot do what you want. It is like when you had to leave Elrohir and Elladan behind to go home. It is the same here. Rivendell is my home, and it is where I need to be to protect Elrond and his family. Your father is a very strong elf and he never needed my protection. What he needed I already gave him."

"But can we not come with you? I am sure somebody else can be king then." Legolas answered swiftly. "If only you could, Legolas. When you are older and trained in the ways of battle then you may come. But for now your place is here, besides your father." Glorfindel looked down at the little one sitting in front of him.

"But can you and Ada not be together?" Legolas sounded too wise for his years and Glorfindel gentle drew him closer. "Not on these shores, Legolas. Unless we sail for Valinor for no danger or evil stir those lands. And no oaths shall bind me." Glorfindel answered as he urged the horse forward.

"Then let us sail." The Elfling declared as Glorfindel could not help but laugh. "No, young one, we cannot. When we sail there is no going back so it is better if we do not sail until we are ready." Legolas deflated with a sigh as he nodded, staring out into the forest.

The afternoon passed quickly while Glorfindel made sure the subject was raised again, he was not quite ready to discuss it just yet. He made himself ready in his room, telling the pain to go away. He splashed some water on his face, ignoring but wiping away at the tears that stood in his eyes. He was a proud warrior and had never once cried in front of anybody and would surely not do so now.

He waited patiently in his room until the knock came. He called out for the person to enter who he knew to be Thranduil, none other bothered him here. The sounds of the door closing and the lock turning did not make him look up until he felt Thranduil's hands upon his shoulders. "Glorfindel, speak to me." The commanding voice of the king came and the older elf turned.

"What is there to say, Thranduil? I am going to leave and unless you wish to bind with me now then let us do it." He watched as Thranduil's face fell and the sad eyes were replaced by something else. "Do you think so little of our binding? The fact I would bind with because I am pressured by your leaving. Nay, I love you and each binding is sacred. If you cannot see it then let us waits."

"I thought you did not want for me to leave." Glorfindel angrily pushed the pain down again. "I do not but I understand it. Of course I do. I would gladly go with you but I cannot. My place is here with my people as your place is with Elrond and his family."

"Then perhaps we should just call this binding off then." Glorfindel walked away until two hands spun him around and he was faced by Thranduil's angry smile. "I think not. I asked for you to bind with me out of fear of losing you. We both knew there was no change of us ever being together as real couples are but if you bond is strong enough we can overcome this."

"I know." Glorfindel felt his pride slip as he realized Thranduil was at least as stubborn as he was. He bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out. Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he noticed the gesture. "What is it, Glor?" It seemed like a strange nickname and Glorfindel felt his lips tug up.

"I do not wish to leave, Thranduil. I wish to remain by your side." Glorfindel could see Thranduil was worried for him as the tears slipped from his eyes. Thranduil brushed them away to say softly. "You cannot remain, you know this. But there is a way for us to be together. You know of what I speak. I care not what my people might think but if I allow you to leave in such a state I am afraid Elrond will be right and you shall leave your light behind."

"Then make me yours." Glorfindel eventually whispered as Thranduil's hand closed around his own.

The morning dawned bright and found Glorfindel standing in front of the window. The general smiled as he felt his soul respond to the calming effect Thranduil's presence had upon him. He could still remember their embraced earlier in the night. He also remembered Thranduil's smile as the king eventually dozed off.

He startled when two arms slipped around his waist. "You seem lost in thought this morning. Anything the matter?" Thranduil's deep voice came from behind as Glorfindel felt the brush of his mate's soul. "I feel much calmer now about leaving; now I know you are with me." As Glorfindel turned he softly kissed Thranduil and soon both of their lights were restored.

**Nothing graphic now as you see. So anyway please review and post some idea. **


	17. To say goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be slightly different because it will be written with Glorfindel in the main character this time. So it will face very little of Legolas and Thranduil. Let's begin. **

Glorfindel made soft calming noises to his horse as the animal reared underneath him. He looked up when a guard made a soft noise beside him. "King Thranduil has requested your presence in his private study, if you would please, lord Glorfindel?" Glorfindel nodded and slowly dismounted.

He gestured for the guard as the elf nodded at him and gently calmed the horse as Glorfindel quickly rushed to Thranduil's office. He knocked on the door softly and the next moment the door opened slightly and he was pulled inside.

His mouth was crushed in a hungry and demanding kiss and Glorfindel turned his face to gasp for air. He steadied himself against the door as Thranduil rested his cheek against Glorfindel's. "What would you have done if it was not me?" Glorfindel still had his head turned and did not look at his mate as Thranduil spoke. "I would have apologized and ask for you to be send to me."

Glorfindel looked at Thranduil as he lost himself in blue eyes that in the past weeks had became as familiar to him as his own. "I will miss you, may there be no mistake." He cupped Thranduil's cheek with his right hand and the young elf leaned into the touch.

"I know. May you know I will expect you to return to me as soon as your are able or that I may come to Rivendell as soon as I can." Thranduil kissed the palm as Glorfindel smiled. "Iston. (I know) I will bear your love with me as you know mine shall remain here with you. But I must go now, less the pain will become to great for us to bear."

Glorfindel untangled himself from Thranduil as the younger elf made a soft noise in the back of his throat. But Thranduil only watched through misted eyes as he took a step backwards in the room.

He turned away from Glorfindel and waited for the sound of the door closing to signal him that Glorfindel was really gone. He turned when the silence endured to find Glorfindel standing with bowed head leaning against the door. The proud elven lord's shoulders were shaking with hidden sobs.

Thranduil walked forward with silent steps and rested a hand upon Glorfindel's shoulder. The barrier between them fell away and Glorfindel turned to Thranduil, tears streaming down his cheeks. A moment passed before Glorfindel nearly launched himself into Thranduil's arms in a rare moment of weakness.

Thranduil held him, allowing Glorfindel to draw comfort from his touch. He did not utter words that would not sooth the heartache he felt as Glorfindel soaked his tunic. He had never seen the elf so heartbroken before and it made him ache as he realized the source of this was their parting. "Would you like me to go with you?" He eventually whispered in the golden hair.

"No, you cannot come. Who is supposed to look after your kingdom?" Glorfindel's voice was hushed as the warrior crawled closer. Thranduil rested his head on top of Glorfindel's head. "I cannot leave you so heartbroken, my beloved. In the last few weeks you have hardly been yourself but I did not know the grief was this strong within you. How can I release you in the care of Elrond if I am afraid you do not wish for this parting?"

"I have to leave to safe Rivendell. It was my sworn duty as your duty is to be a king to your people. I need to return to Rivendell as soon as possible. I cannot remain here, not matter how much I want it." Glorfindel did not break away but Thranduil could feel the elf was summoning his strength.

"But perhaps it is not wise for you to leave now? You are not well, my love." The king eventually spoke. "I will only be delaying the moment. I just needed to feel your arms enclose me for one last time before I left. I do not know when we can be reunited once more. I still need to say my goodbye to Legolas. It could take a century before we once more can lie in each other's arms and while I know I can bear it, it just got the best of me."

Thranduil pulled away slightly to look Glorfindel in the eye. "That is fine. I wish for nothing more then for you to be able to remain or that I can go with you. Do me one favour and tell Elrond. Tell Elrond to give you time to come to me or for me to come to you. My letters will find you and I shall never be lonely again as I know you are only thoughts away."

"I know your letters will find me as mine shall find you. But I must leave now for else my heart shall break and my will shall shatter and I will only remain which I cannot do, but oh, do I want to." Glorfindel pushed his lips one last time against Thranduil's before he backed away and left the king standing there, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

As Glorfindel closed the door behind him he once more swallowed past the thick lump in his throat, he had never imagined it would be this hard to say goodbye. He looked up to see Legolas standing a little bit further down the hall, looking at him. The next moment the young Elfling flung himself into his arms and Glorfindel caught him against his chest in a big hug.

"I will miss you, Glorfy." The young prince cried out. "I will miss you as well, Legolas. I will promise to think of you each and every day while I am away. Promise me to write me letters and to think of me as well." Glorfindel broke away to look at the child in his arms.

"I promise, Glorfy. I am sure Ada can help me with writing the letters." Legolas reached up with one hand to brush Glorfindel's tears away. "Then I shall feel the love coming forth from each word, Legolas." The elf eventually smiled as he said those words.

"I will also promise to help Ada when he misses you and that he does not get too busy and that he thinks of you too." Glorfindel laughed as he heard Legolas make the vow. "Then I know your Ada will be safe without me. But also remind him I shall return to him as soon as I am able for he holds my heart as I hold his."

"Then perhaps I will go to him now for I know he already misses you while you have not even gone away yet." Legolas wiggled so Glorfindel set him on the ground and the Elfling hurried into his father's study with only a wave of his hand.

Glorfindel allowed a couple of more tears to slip away before he hurried to his horse and while mounting send a last prayer to the Valar to reunite him with Thranduil as soon as he was able before he hurried out of the gates and deep into the woods.

It took 3 weeks of hard riding for Glorfindel to come upon the borders of Rivendell. He knew Elrond knew of his coming as he saw the lord standing on the stairs. After he had dismounted the two children flung themselves into his arms with cries of glee and Glorfindel smiled as he gathered them close. "I have missed you." He softly whispered as he saw lady Celebrian make her way over to him.

The next moment Elrond descended the stairs as well and everything fell silent around them as Elrond came forward to place a hand upon his cheek and to say in astonishment. "I was wrong. I know not what you have done to Thranduil but he has saved you and I am glad to see your light has been restored by his love."

He could only nod as Elrond drew him into a brotherly embrace and he whispered. "But I will miss him until I can be reunited with him once more." His lord's eyes burned with compassion as the family he had sworn to protect surrounded him in love once more while in the years to come Glorfindel's thoughts mostly turned to the family he longed to be with, knowing they also though about him.

**Hope you liked it. Just a few more chapters and then this story will be over. Please post some ideas, but I know how to end this story, I think. Happy ending? Sad ending? **


	18. The passing of years

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be one of the last chapters. I think about 3 more chapters and then this story will be done. So what kind of ending do you want? With Glorfindel or without? This will jump ahead in time to right before the War of the Ring. Let's begin. **

Legolas Greenleaf urged his horse quicker as he saw the gates of Rivendell looming ahead. He smiled as he rushed through them and soon found himself in the courtyard. He looked around and placed a comfortable hand upon his horse flanks. "Easy, Mellon." He breathed, dismounting quickly when he heard footsteps coming closer.

The next moment Erestor, Elrond's chief councillor rushed down the stairs. "I am sorry, my prince, that no welcome was prepared for you. We had no word of your coming." Legolas held up his hand as he said. "It is alright. I was send here with the greatest urgency when word reached us about the council which is to be held. Just take me to see Lord Elrond, it is all I ask."

"Lord Elrond is currently unavailable. A patient was brought in early this morning and it is requiring all of Elrond's skill to save him. I will show you to your rooms and tell Lord Elrond you have arrived." Erestor led the way inside as Legolas looked back one last time to see if his horse was taken care of.

Legolas followed Erestor up the stairs and into a spare guest room. "Is there anything I might get for you?" Legolas turned to Erestor as he asked. "Yes, actually. Is it possible I can see Lord Glorfindel?" When Erestor nodded and left the room, Legolas sat down upon the bed.

It had been such a long time since he had been in Rivendell last. Through in the last years he had been here more frequently then before. His friendship with Elladan and Elrohir, but especially Aragorn had taken him here many times. He recalled the birth of Arwen and then the last time he had come here with Thranduil to come and pay their respects as Celebrian sailed.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the last time Glorfindel and Thranduil had seen one another. It was more then a lifetime ago for when darkness crept back into the woods of Eryn Lasgalen Thranduil could not leave. Legolas had gotten used to wearing arms where ever he went.

He wondered if the rumours were true, the reason he had been summoned to the council. That the One Ring had been found. Thranduil had seemed uneasy at allowing Legolas to leave but the escape of Gollum had made it necessary for Legolas to go.

The next moment the door opened and Glorfindel stepped inside before closing the door behind himself. Legolas rose immediately and for a moment the two golden elves stared at each other. Legolas took a hesitant step forward before he saw the smile on Glorfindel's face and he rushed up to the older elf.

Glorfindel caught him in a gentle hug as Legolas buried his face in the thick cloak Glorfindel was wearing. "I am glad to finally see you once again, Legolas." Glorfindel kissed the brow close to his face as Legolas only nodded.

"I have missed you so much, Glorfy." The old nickname quickly slipped out as Legolas realized his mistake. The prince stepped backwards with a horrified expression on his face. "I am so sorry…" He stammered as Glorfindel smiled while placing a hand against Legolas' cheek to say.

"It is alright, child. I would be disappointed if you called me anything else. I am glad to see you still remember me." He was rewarded when Legolas quickly spoke. "How could I possibly forget you? You saved my Atar and he has brought you up in every conversation concerning Imlandris. I would call you something else as well."

"What would that be?" Glorfindel dropped his hand to walk towards the window, freezing in his tracks when the next word reached his ears. "Ada." He turned slowly to find himself looking in honest blue eyes. "What did you just say?" He asked softly.

"I would call you Ada, Glorfindel. For you are like a father to me." Legolas stated with a confidence that had not been there a couple of centuries ago. "I know as I would call you son, Legolas. For you mean as much to me as my own flesh and blood would."

Glorfindel drew the younger elf back into his arms again. "Tell me all about your tales and about your father of course. I take it you are here for the council." When Legolas nodded Glorfindel settled himself on the balcony to listen to the woodland prince.

"Ada is fine. He misses you very much and regrets he cannot come himself. But after the Battle of the Five Armies ended the woods became lighter once more. But now darkness has crept back. Ada cannot go himself so he send me to the council as to relay the message of Gollum's escape."

"Gollum has escaped? This is ill news indeed. Gandalf feared as much." Glorfindel looked out into the woods as Legolas followed his gaze. "How have you been? I think I will get my share of the event by tomorrow. I only wish for happy news now."

"I am afraid I cannot give you any happy news, Legolas. My days have been filled with the defence of Rivendell and trying to reach Aragorn. The Nine have been abroad. I have only returned late last night. I am afraid my happiness will not begin unless I am in Valinor and peace shall fill my days." Glorfindel smiled at Legolas.

"Ada says the same thing. Through he adds somebody." Legolas asked stiffly, looking at Glorfindel out of the corner of his eyes to see the older elf's reaction. "I wish to do so as well. But if your mother has been reborn, his place is beside her not beside me, Legolas." Glorfindel answered sadly.

"It is strange because Atar does not agree to that. He will give her up for you, Glorfindel. I believe you feel the same way." When Glorfindel turned to him Legolas saw the tears once more standing in his eyes. "Then it will indeed be a happy day once we are reunited on the Western shores." The elven lord eventually said. Legolas only nodded and smiled and silence descended on the two elves.

Two days later Glorfindel bowed over the letter he was sending to Thranduil. He knew actually what would go through his beloved's mind as he would read this letter. The council was over and it had been decided who would march to Mordor with Frodo. He recalled the feeling of horror as he saw Legolas rise as well.

He called out an absentminded enter when a knock came upon his door. "Are you angry with me?" Legolas' soft voice came as Glorfindel rose at the sound of the much loved elf. "Yes, but I am not surprised. I am merely wondering how Thranduil is going to react or how I should tell him the news."

"Just be blunt. He is most likely to forgive you but he will probably shoot the messenger. He will know soon enough when I do not come home." Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and Glorfindel could see the stubbornness he had seen in Thranduil. "It is not an excuse, Legolas. You have a duty to your people to return to them."

"And I have a duty to Middle Earth and a duty to myself to protect Middle Earth and to help save it from darkness." Legolas declared and the next moment Glorfindel caught him, saying softly to the enraged elf. "I am sorry, Legolas. You are right. It is time for another generation to rise to save middle earth."

They continued to hold on to one another.

A couple of weeks later Thranduil sank down in a chair, defeated as he learned the news that his much beloved son was going to go to Mordor.

**Please review. The next chapters will be the ending of this story. **


	19. To be reunited once more

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be one of the last chapters. I think only perhaps 2 more and then this story will be over. Let's begin. Time jumps in here. **

Thranduil strapped his sword to his waist before tying his hair back into the traditional braid which would keep it out of his face in the battle. He took a last fleeting look into the looking glass before going down to meet his men.

Cries rose up in the air when he appeared in the courtyard and viewed all the people gathered there. He held up his hands to ask for silence and once more his gaze swept over the people. He saw warriors gathered close, looking worn and tired. He knew it was how he himself looked for it would be another night of endless battling.

For a brief moment his mind settled upon Legolas and he wondered for the uncountable time in the year where his son was. "Today we stand upon another day that we fight. Fight to protect the woods which has been our home for so long, we fight to expel the darkness from this earth, as my son, and your prince surely stands in front of the Black Gates, so shall we hold this forest or die protecting it."

The cheers became roars as the warrior stomped their feet. Thranduil smiled as he beheld his people. They made him proud but for a moment he faltered as he beheld in his mind the same scene in Rivendell, only this time Glorfindel cheering him on.

He bowed his head before he looked up and while raising his fist in the air he cried. "Then let us fight." In the chaos that erupted Thranduil managed to climb onto his horse and while railing his people behind him they sped out of the safety of the palace and into the dark night.

They sped past trees and South, over the river and towards the border. Thranduil could feel the darkness closing in around them as they came closer to Dol Guldur. He grimaced as his leg burned briefly where the orc had slashed at him only two days prior.

He sound heard the cries of the orcs and held up his hand, waiting for his people to stop. Dismounting he took a moment to speak to his horse before he released it, knowing tonight they would seek their safety in the trees.

Soon the battle had started as Thranduil climbed into the tree and looked around to see his archers had taken up their positions. He held up his hand and squinted his eyes to see the small figures running on the forest floor. Dropping it, he heard the satisfaction sound of arrows leaving the bowstrings and small cries of rage and pain as the hit their intended targets.

The orcs could not see where the arrows were coming from but they had smelled the elves. Thranduil cinched when he heard the command being given to shoot their own arrows. Dropping down to a lower branch he quickly gave his own commands.

The sound of battle sound reached his ears and he dropped even lower until with a quick cry he shot down to the ground, grabbing his sword out of its sheath and swinging it wildly. It soon struck flesh and soon all of the surrounding woods vibrated with the cries of battle.

He did not know how long the battle lasted as he was only aware of every countless enemy he slew and that the woods around him became lighter. The darkness disappeared and more elves appeared. Thranduil took a moment to stop before once more turning around, feeling his hair stick together with blood. He wiped at his face with his arm only to see a red haze appearing in front of his face.

A big gust of wind made him look up to see a big cloud disappear. He heard cheering commence from around him but instead he bowed his head. He was glad to have survived but his mind immediately sought the connection to Glorfindel's soul and he cried out when he could not feel the golden warrior.

Taking small steps he paused to gaze upon all the elves who embraced their loved ones and he once more lamented not being able to do so himself. The next moment he felt hands caught around his own and he could hear the lady Galadriel saying. "Thranduil, are you alright?"

He gave her a quick smile and a nod. "Yes, my lady. Have we won?" Another hand came to rest upon his shoulder and he looked back into the beaming face of lord Celeborn. There was a concerned glint in his eyes as the silver haired elf said. "Yes, Frodo has succeeded. Today a great evil was send forth from this world. Sauron has been defeated and the Ring has been destroyed. Gondor shall soon see her king again."

Thranduil forced himself to smile but found he could not as he turned once more to face Celeborn. "Has Legolas survived?" He had wanted to ask another question and he once more tried to reach Glorfindel and once more he could not.

"Yes, Legolas has survived. Warriors from Rivendell have arrived in Lorien. We shall set out at once and you can rest there. We can also begin to speak about what used to be Mirkwood." Thranduil allowed himself to be led away and brought to a horse. He mounted with a second thought as his heart screamed in anguish when he once more could not reach Glorfindel.

They rode all night, setting off at a neck breaking speed, many of the warriors remaining to bury the death and clean up the woods. Thranduil had to force his eyes open else they would have fallen shut and he would have fallen off his horse. He felt numb inside, knowing Glorfindel had died and having no proof that the warrior had survived.

He urged his horse forward to ride next to Celeborn and asked softly. "Has Rivendell suffered many losses?" The elven lord looked at him and sighed before answering. "They have suffered the greatest loss by winning this war…."

The rest of the sentences were lost on Thranduil as the elven king quickly looked away to hide his burning eyes from Celeborn. "Excuse me." He managed before urging his horse forward.

Soon they came into Lorien and while dismounting, Thranduil gave a low grunt as his muscles protested against the movement. He wished to have a long hot bath and after that burry himself in cool sheets and sleep. He felt darkness creep back into his soul as he realized his had once more lost his soul mate, but surely he argued with himself, he would have felt it.

He waited patiently as Celeborn and Galadriel both walked up the long stairs to the Talan. Looking up, he groaned as he realized he would have to follow them. Taking slow steps up the long and winding stairs, he followed slowly and at a painful pace.

It send jolt after jolt through his body as he nearly stumbling only to be caught at the very last moment. He felt strong arms enclose around his waist as he was once more pulled up to his feet. He closed his eyes briefly until a familiar mind brushed his own. Opening his eyes he soon found himself looking into Elrond's gentle dark eyes. "We should not have left you alone, Thranduil. Come I will help you to your room where you may rest."

The healer brushed a stand of hair away from his face and gave him a gentle smile. "Elrond, I am sorry for your loss." He managed to stammer as the lord of Rivendell turned to him. "What do you mean, Thranduil?"

Elrond looked puzzled and Thranduil forced himself to say. "Lord Celeborn said you suffered one of the greatest losses by winning this war…" He was cut off when Elrond spoke. "Yes, for my daughter shall marry king Elessar and become mortal to become his wife." There was sadness layered deep within the voice but pride as well. Pride for the human child he had raised himself and who had the courage to become king and defeat Sauron.

"But that means…?" Thranduil found the sudden feeling of hope in his heart inspiring and he felt overwhelmed. They had come to the top of the Talan and while Thranduil straightened slightly he soon heard a cry erupt from across the Talan and both Celeborn and Galadriel turned to see Glorfindel had appeared and had seen Thranduil.

The golden warrior came rushing forward as Elrond released Thranduil who quickly, while stumbling went towards Glorfindel. Glorfindel caught him halfway and Thranduil did not care how many others were present as he held his beloved or that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Burying his face into the golden hair he had missed for so long, he almost missed the words Glorfindel spoke. "It is alright, Thranduil. I have you now, you are safe. I had thought you had died but there was none to answer my questions about you." He wept with happiness as he smelled the scent he had missed for over a thousand years.

They broke apart quickly but Thranduil felt Glorfindel's hand rest upon his back. Elrond had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at them with a touch of amusement on his face while both Celeborn and Galadriel looked at them. "I have never known the friendship between Imlandris and the Woodland Realm went this deep." Celeborn softly said.

"This extend the boundaries of friendship as it has done a long time ago, am I not right, Glorfindel? These two are bonded to one another." Galadriel watched with amusement as Glorfindel blushed lightly but met her gaze without flinching. "Bonded? But Thranduil has been married before…"

"Yes, and as surely as the elves of the ancient time they can bind again. When was the last time you saw one another?" Galadriel turned smiling to her husband. "We have seen each other many times but it has been a long time since we had the change to talk to each other. The last time being a thousand years ago." Thranduil answered as the people around them softly gasped.

"Then I will ask Glorfindel to take you to a place where you may rest in peace and where you can relax and allowed yourself to heal." Galadriel dismissed them with a wave of her hand and while feeling Glorfindel's arm sliding around his waist, Thranduil allowed the older elf to lead him away.

Soon they had entered another Talan and Thranduil finally lay down, groaning softly when his body relaxed with one painful spasm. Glorfindel looked down at Thranduil in concern but as the king smiled the warrior finally moved into his arms.

Blue eyes met blue eyes as the millennium that separated them finally fell away as their lips met. Glorfindel wept as Thranduil did while they embraced. Finally laying his head upon Glorfindel's chest, Thranduil soon heard the heartbeat beneath his ear. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. "To have ever thought that this heart would lie still, I would have died together with you, regardless who has need of me." He whispered hoarsely.

He only heard the gentle whisper of affirmation he needed as Glorfindel told him to doze off. Pushing himself away from Glorfindel he turned back and while lazily tracing patterns on the elf's tunic he gathered his courage to look up and said. "In all the years we have spent together and we have been away from each other, I have never said these words to you while they have lingered on my lips for such a long time. I love you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel only gave him a tender smile as the elf answered. "I have gathered from what Legolas told me how you felt about me, you do not need to say it." The warrior only fell silent as Thranduil placed a finger against his lips. "I love you more then I have ever loved Elanie, Glorfindel. I am honored to be your mate and husband in the truest sense of the word."

"I love you as well, Thranduil." Glorfindel smiled while tears of happiness streamed down how cheeks. Together they lay for the night to come until duty separated them once more.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter is the last one. **


	20. Into the West

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter. Let's begin. Drama chapter. **

The years were long and hard in Valinor. Every day that passed without the ship that bore his beloved to his side was a heavy blow to his heart. Glorfindel knew naught what happened in Middle Earth, the mortal lands he had forsaken when he finally sailed.

He only knew that his days were filled with happiness as he embraced old friends and met new ones and his nights with longing as each one passed without Thranduil by his side. He did not see how he seemed to diminish just a little bit more.

He spent his days at this moment looking out over the sea, taking neither food nor water to him. He did not give himself comfort as his thoughts burned as bright as the Balrog's fire. He did not count the passing of years as he stared out over the raging waters, his vision blurred.

He had not even been aware that he had closed his eyes until he felt a hand on his forehead and an unknown source of power flooded into him. "Come back, Glorfindel." He resisted the urge to open his eyes and held fast to the darkness, the only thing he knew.

Memories invaded him and he breathed in deeply, vaguely aware that one of great power was sitting beside him. _"You are dear to us all, Glorfindel. Please return to us and fight the weariness that weights you down." _ He opened his eyes to find a beautiful woman sitting beside him.

She shone with bright light and Glorfindel felt peace settle over him and for a moment his soul did not feel quite so heavy anymore. "Estë," he acknowledged softly as she nodded.

"Yes, Glorfindel. I brought you here to find your soul was weight down by weariness and hurt. I have come to offer you release." She said and her voice was like the wind that breezed through the trees.

"And what have you come to offer me then, my lady?" He asked softly, sitting up. He noticed he was lying on a bed and another Valar was standing in the doorway. Glorfindel ducked his head to avoid the powerful gaze of Manwe.

The Vala looked incredibly sad as he stared at Glorfindel and the elf brought his knees to his chest. "I can make you forget him and sleep until his touch awakes you." He heard Estë's voice and blinked away tears.

"I cannot, my lady, for it is the only thing that keeps me going. I cannot relinquish his hold on me for else I shall not be able to call him to Valinor." The elf eventually answered. Glorfindel looked to the left to see both the Valar looking at him.

"I remember the words you spoke when you asked to be returned to Middle Earth to complete your task and guard the children of Eärendil. Such a passion filled your voice and now there is pain and your voice is broken and old. The blessed Isle restores the vigour and heals all wounds, but you have not suffered any wound that has not yet healed. We cannot heal this for it is beyond our power." Manwe's deep voice spoke and Glorfindel shivered.

"Only if Thranduil comes, then I shall be whole again." Glorfindel answered softly. The next moment the Vala disappeared and Glorfindel felt the soft caressing of the wind as it surrounded him.

"We will offer you time to heal from your grief as your friends shall be here to help you. Do not afraid to call for our aid, for we are never far off." Estë's hand was upon his back as the wind surrounded him one more time before Glorfindel was alone.

He stood up immediately as he walked outside with brisk steps. He stood for a moment in the wind as it blew back his hair before the wind settled down and he heard a soft voice say. "It seems we nearly lost you, my friend."

Glorfindel turned to find Olórin looking at him. "I do not remember fading." Glorfindel answered as the Maia drew closer to wrap an arm around him.

"Especially Elrond was worried about you. But it seems you have recovered enough." Olórin spoke softly. Glorfindel only nodded. "But you are certainly not yourself." The Maia continued as he gazed over Glorfindel's face.

"Why is everybody saying that I need to heal from my grief? By my knowledge nothing has happened which would grief for me." Glorfindel spoke rapidly as he looked at Olórin.

"Thranduil arrived today, Glorfindel." Olórin spoke. Glorfindel felt his heart clench together as he said. "But why was I not told of this then?"

"For he was searching for you but Elanie found him first. There is a council at this moment about them." Glorfindel would have gone if not for the strong arm still around his shoulder. "You collapsed when Elanie came to him. By the time Elrond found you, he feared the worst."

"But why did I collapse then?" Glorfindel asked, bowing his head.

"Because of the strength Thranduil has upon your soul." Olórin began to walk towards the city as he pulled Glorfindel with him. "Besides, you are in no condition to see him now. We shall wash and dress you so that you are ready to see him as the lord that you are."

Glorfindel only frowned as he felt hope enliven within once more. He allowed Olórin to take him away. They did bath him and dress him. He was dressed in a rich green tunic and lighter green leggings. There were flowers embroidered in the tunic.

He smiled as he watched the sun descend in the sky. He had not been aware of the passing of days as he had been today for the first time in a long time. He waited until Olórin smiled at him and nodded before they both began making their way into the city.

They soon came near the council chamber and Glorfindel soon felt the powers that flooded as the wind once more caressed his cheek gently. He raised his hand and felt the wind soften for a moment and he cast a smile to the top of the tallest mountain, knowing the one who was watching could see him.

He then settled down to wait as Olórin leaned upon his staff. "There is a change Thranduil might not chose you, what will you do then?" The Maia asked as Glorfindel looked up, blinking up into the sunlight.

"I do not know yet, but for some reason I think you know more then I do about this so I am going to trust your judgement, Mithrandir. For there is a reason you dressed me this way even when I do not know it." He eventually answered, the very thought that Thranduil would chose another hurt too much.

Glorfindel already knew what the answer was but he was not going to answer it. In all his time in Valinor, he could only imagine what Thranduil had done without him in Eryn Lasgalen. He could still remember their last night spent in Lorien before they both had to tend to their own duties.

He also pictured the last letter he send to Thranduil before he sailed, assuring the old king of his love and the promise to await for him on the Western shore. He cast his eyes up to the sky when the doors opened with a slam.

Pushing himself to his feet, he following Olórin inside. He paused as his breathing caught in his throat when he finally saw Thranduil. The king looked weary from the long travel by ship to come here and now the council and he looked all but ready to drop.

But his blue eyes were still clear and slightly red when they looked at him. Red from tears that Thranduil had suppressed and for a moment Glorfindel wondered if he should walk away to leave Elanie to her husband. Instead he squared his shoulders and stood tall as Elanie walked to him.

"It seems much as happened since I left my homeland. My son has become a great hero and Thranduil has found love with you, lord Glorfindel. It must have been a sad day for all the maidens which were hoping you would choice them. But it seems to be a happy day for Thranduil." She broke of to take a deep breath and continued. "My son has called you Atar and thereby has given his blessing. I cannot ask of Thranduil to remain with me for it would make him very unhappy…"

She stopped there and Glorfindel took her hand in his. "I never wished for any of this, my lady, for I would never be so cruel to take a husband away from his way. There is no one at fault here but if you so wish, I shall step aside…"

She looked up at him and the next moment Thranduil stepped forward, saying in a soft and barely steady voice. "No, Glor, please do not…" There was no more to be said as Elanie looked at the husband of her child.

"The moment my son called you Atar, was the moment I lost Thranduil and so be it. I would rather have him be happy with you then to be unhappy with me. My love for him is strong but no more then that of a sister. I have been send back with a new life and a new love and soon our son shall also come and therefore I release him from his vows." Elanie stepped away as Glorfindel felt his heart soar.

The next moment Thranduil embraced her and thanked her softly before walking towards Glorfindel. The older elf accepted his hand quickly and said softly. "Come, we need to be alone now."

Glorfindel led Thranduil away as Estë slipped past them to surround Elanie in her care. The moment they stepped outside, the wind picked up again and Glorfindel drew Thranduil in a happy kiss.

"What is this strange wind?" The former king asked as he sniffed the air and smiled at his mate.

"The Valar have given us their blessing and this is Manwe's way of telling us so." Glorfindel smiled and indeed for all eternity after this moment Thranduil and Glorfindel were together in Valinor and very happy to be so.

The end

**This was the final chapter. It is hard to see this story being over now. Should I perhaps do another chapter about Thranduil and Glorfindel? Tell me what you think. Merry Christmas and a happy new year. **


	21. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter of this story. Some reviewers asked me to do a last chapter so here it is. This will be when Legolas arrives in Valinor. Let's begin. **

Thranduil turned around in the bed once more as strong arms encircled his waist. He snuggled into Glorfindel's arms and buried his face into the other elf's neck. "Meleth, we really should get up." The soft voice came but Thranduil did not answer.

He did not care as fingers ran down his chest, down over his stomach and after a few moments he growled softly when they stopped. "We can stay in bed all day." He offered while pinning Glorfindel down and going straight to the older elf's mouth as he devoured it.

Glorfindel laughed as he pushed Thranduil away. "Yes, we can but I thought you wanted to see Legolas. A ship has been seen on the horizon. The last ship to ever leave Middle Earth."

"Is Elrond hoping that the ship will bear Arwen as well as my son?" He trembled just a little. He had waited for years to hear these words. The next moment Glorfindel shot up and sat down next to him.

"No ship will bear Arwen hence. She has chosen to follow Aragorn. Elrond has known it for a long time now." Glorfindel sighed before leaving the bed and pulling on some clothes.

When the elf came walking by to get a shirt, Thranduil hooked his arms around Glorfindel's waist and pulled the elf down in his lap. Glorfindel shook with laughter until Thranduil began to suck on his ear gently. The elf released a low groan as he sank down against his husband.

Thranduil was a loving elf but even more so now that they were save in Valinor. Glorfindel had come to know the passionate and gentle side of Thranduil. The former king was always happy for his touch even as they had been living together for nearly 30 years now.

He turned his head and pulled the younger elf against him, kissing him hungrily. "Release me." He growled as he struggled against Thranduil. Dark blue eyes locked with his own and finally the elf did, allowing him to get up.

Glorfindel padded over to drawers to take out a fresh tunic. He opened the windows so the wind could get in and breeze through their rooms. The weather was slightly stormy which was strange but Glorfindel knew it would pass as soon as the sun hit the mountains.

He could hear Frodo and Bilbo pass right outside his rooms. They were probably waiting for him to come outside. A soft knock came and after making sure Thranduil was decent he walked to the door to open it.

"Lord Glorfindel, your presence is requested by lord Elrond…oh my…is that king Thranduil?" Bilbo looked stunned as he beheld the former king sitting on the bed.

"Hello, master Baggins." Thranduil said with a smile and a nod of the blond head. "But how did you come to be here, my lord? I thought that this was lord Glorfindel's private chambers?"

"It is. I merely share them with him. He is my husband." Thranduil explained as he rose. He accepted Glorfindel's hand and said. "We hid it well. But it is of now matter now. You were saying our presence was required?"

"Oh yes, he said that you were to go down to the beach. A ship is due to arrive within the hour." Those words send a shiver of anticipation down Thranduil's back as he realized his son was actually arriving. The years of waiting would finally be over and his son would heal in Valinor.

Thranduil did not remember how they eventually got down to the beach but they did. A ship had docked there but no elves seem to be there. "We are too late?" He asked, turning back to Glorfindel.

"Nay, you moron, this ship came in last week. The other ship has yet to come in and will come in at the docks." Glorfindel grinned at him. Thranduil glared at him, saying. "If you keep telling me this then you may find yourself sleeping on the couch for the next few nights."

Thranduil felt rather then saw Glorfindel's arm encircle his waist as the elf drew him against him. "Need I remind you that it is my room that we are sleeping in?" The voice was a soft growl in his ear.

"No you need not but I will find a different room to sleep in then. You will beg for my companionship after the second night. You were always weak like that." The former king joked softly as the Balrog slayer shook with laughter.

"Weak? I have waited without complaining, mind you, for 1000 years for you. I even allowed you to go back to your wife if you had wanted to." Gentle kisses accompanied the words as Thranduil shuddered every so gently.

"You would never have survived that, Glorfindel. But come and let me walk. I desire to see my son." Thranduil felt the soft humming of his mate as Glorfindel did not speak a word.

Finally they reached the docks. The ship was closer now but still more then a quarter of an hour away. Thranduil could see a short stout creature standing on the brow of the ship and he spoke in puzzled amazement. "Did Legolas bring a dwarf with him to the undying lands?"

"It seems so. That is Gimli, son of Gloin. Remember, the one you imprisoned." Glorfindel's voice was once more teasing and Thranduil turned his best glare at the elf. "Yes, you are sleeping on the couch, my darling. Just keep pressing your luck and you will spend many more nights alone."

Yet he did not hear Glorfindel's comment as the ship finally docked. He stood up as if in a dream and when finally the inhabitants of the ship descended, he ran to the docks, not caring who saw him. He could see Gimli had aged much. And the dwarf was being greeted by lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel.

Legolas had his arms firmly around Elanie as he greeted her, swinging her around as she laughed happily. Legolas was smiling widely as well as he finally reunited with his mother who he had not seen since childhood.

Finally Thranduil walked forward, trembling gently as Legolas allowed Elanie to run her hands over his face. The male elf was smiling beautifully at his mother. "Have you seen Ada, Naneth? I long to finally see him."

"Here I am, my son." Thranduil found himself saying and startled, Legolas turned to him.

The prince was silent as he looked at the elf that raised him, the elf who sired him and whose eyes were burning with unshed tears at seeing his son whole in Valinor. The light in his father's eyes was burning with a hidden light. The light that shone in the eyes of all those who were bonded.

His eyes shot to his mother but her eyes were empty. What did this mean? He could see a familiar figure standing behind Thranduil, same golden hair as his Ada.

He felt his mother release him and then he took a step forward to embrace his father. Thranduil wept unashamedly as he finally held his son in his arms once more. "I thought you would never come, Legolas."

"I could not have lingered any more, Ada. But I had promised Aragorn that I would stay until he died. He died last spring and now I am finally here. But Ada tell me, please, I wish to know. You are bonded but to who. To Naneth still?" Legolas whispered softly as Thranduil drew back smiling.

"Nay, my son. Your mother realized that it would make me very unhappy as beautiful and loving as she is, she is not the right elf for me any more. I have done what I came to do all along."

"You are bonded to Glorfindel, Atar, are you not?" The younger elf grinned all of a sudden and he released his Atar to sprint to Glorfindel, who had gone to speak to Gimli. The Balrog slayer turned just in time to catch the prince as he launched himself at him, cheering happily and nearly knocking them both over.

"Now what is the foolish elf so happy about?" Gimli grumbled as Glorfindel steadied himself, grinning as well as he drew Legolas into his embrace.

"For he has found another who is as dear to him as a father, master Gimli." Thranduil's booming voice answered and the dwarf stared wide eyed at Thranduil. "I hope you accept my apology on behalf of your father, master dwarf. I do not wish for it to stand in our way."

"Most certainly, king Thranduil." Gimli answered, slightly stunned but bowing none the less.

"I am not a king here. I am merely husband to lord Glorfindel and father to Legolas." If Gimli could have been any more stunned it might have been at that moment when Legolas threw himself once more at his father, this time knocking them both off the docks and into the water. Glorfindel's laughter could be heard far and wide as he sprang after his husband and they left Gimli wondering if it had been such a good idea to come and stay with those foolish elves for all eternity. But he knew that they were all happy and that was what counted.

The end

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
